HONOR
by aurochan
Summary: Hasta que punto el honor se encuentra por encima de amor, como perdonar lo imperdonable; solo Ranma y Akane sabran cual es el limite entre el amor y el odio
1. PRÓLOGO

**HONOR**

PRÓLOGO

En una época donde las afrentas solo se pagaban a precio de sangre, Soun Tendo se lamentaba, entre otras cosas, de no haber tenido un heredero varón. Ya estaba viejo y cansado, había sido una larga y extenuante batalla. Ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, ni más opciones: debía rendirse a los Saotome.

Sin heredero, su linaje se extinguiría sin más remedio con él. Pero lo que realmente atormentaba sin descanso a su corazón, era no haber podido vengar la muerte de Noriko, su amada esposa. Su honor estaba manchado, su honra pisoteada y su corazón enterrado en una tumba junto a su difunta esposa. Ella había muerto a manos de Genma Saotome y su sangre aún clamaba venganza.

No, no podía seguir viviendo así, debía rescatar algo de dignidad del lodazal en que se había convertido su vida. ¡Ja!, rió amargamente, al menos había tomado la vida de la hija menor de su enemigo: Ranko, la única hija de Genma Saotome. Y aunque su intención inicial era tomar la vida del primogénito Ranma Saotome y condenar al bastardo de Genma a su mismo destino, las cosas no habían salido como las planeó. Un Saotome había muerto después de todo, era su único consuelo, aunque fuera solo una estúpida mujer. Sí, una simple mujer que como las demás, solo serviría para casarla y dar frutos para otro linaje, porque ni siquiera cuidaría de sus padres, no, cuidaría la vejez de sus ahora nuevos padres, sus "adorados" suegros. Ja, por los menos de alguna forma pagaban el haber nacido mujeres.

Para su maldita suerte solo había tenido tres hijas. Las dos mayores las había casado: la mediana con un rico potentado, Tatewaki Kuno, que revitalizó su batalla con dinero, después de todo tenía suficiente, hasta para regalar. ¡Estúpido suertudo! Vamos, le había hecho un favor al casarlo con su hija, que si tenía el cerebro y las agallas para manejar esa fortuna. Pero más pronto de lo que esperaba, su yerno se negó a seguir entregándole más dinero. "Nabiki, Nabiki, debería quitarte el apellido Tendo por tal infamia. Viejo estúpido, pero de que serviría, ella es ahora una Kuno".

Tofu Onu es el esposo de la mayor de sus hijas, desde entonces es el médico de la familia y también de los hombres de su escuela. Al estar en disputa dos maestros de las artes, también entraron en batalla sus dos escuelas y con el tiempo, el pueblo entero se dividió en dos bandos. Con esta división llegó a parecer que hubiera una barrera física que separaba en dos a los grupos contrarios, no era ley, pero para todos era sabido que estaba prohibida cualquier clase de relación entre las personas de distinto bando.

Por el tamaño de los territorios, se podía saber quien estaba ganando la guerra y Soun Tendo veía como, poco a poco, día tras día, perdía terreno. Aún más cuando Ranma Saotome, que tenía las siete vidas de un gato, tomó el lugar de su padre como maestro de su escuela, con la fuerza y la vitalidad propias de su juventud. Sí, otra vez maldecía su suerte.

Aunque al principio se negaba a la idea de que el Doctor Tofu se convirtiera en su yerno, debía admitir que en una guerra era ventajoso tener a un yerno doctor, sobretodo si era uno de los mejores. "Si tal solo él no fuera tan radical con sus ideas pacifistas", suspiró alzando su mano para peinar su ahora cana cabellera en señal de desconsuelo. Estaba seguro de que sería un buen guerrero, y por qué no, tal vez si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría ser el heredero de su arte. Pero las cosas no fueron así, ¿verdad? Una verdadera lástima. Al menos hizo algo altruista en su vida después de la muerte de su esposa, porque al ver juntos a Tofu y a su hija, de inmediato supo que estaban enamorados. Solo por esa única y exclusiva ocasión, no movió sus fichas a beneficio de su guerra. Lo hizo como regalo póstumo para su Noriko, pues ella siempre soñó con que sus hijas se casaran enamoradas como lo hizo ella misma. No lamentaba que solo Kasumi tuviera esa suerte, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces entregarla a otro con más dinero. En fin, no podía quejarse, Tofu le había resultado útil, en una ocasión hasta salvó su vida.

Para eso fue para lo único que le sirvieron sus hijas, no pudo recordar nada más. Brilló nuevamente la espada que sostenía en sus manos, entonces vino a su memoria la imagen de la menor sus hijas. Era idéntica su madre, por eso cuando a los ocho años le pidió permiso para irse de viaje con su vieja nana, la momia de Cologne, no le importó ni cinco. ¿Cómo fue lo que le dijo? Ah sí, aún lo recordaba: "para convertirse en un buena esposa". No se preguntó a donde ni por cuanto tiempo se largaría, ni el por qué no había regresado aún, simplemente estaba librándose de otro estorbo, pues en ese entonces aún no tenía la edad para casarla. Solo pensó en que ya no tendría que verle más la cara, el mismo rostro de Noriko reclamándole como en sus sueños que no había sido lo suficientemente hombre para matar a Saotome y vengar su muerte.

¿Y si estaba muerta?, se preguntó. Sería un pendiente menos que dejaba y sino Kasumi seguro se encargaría de la menor de sus hijas, de su hermanita, ella se lo debía por permitirle ser feliz. Siempre tan sumisa y obediente, su linda Kasumi. Sí, ella se encargaría, pues conociendo a Nabiki, seguro estaría de viaje disfrutando de la riquezas de su "magnífico" esposo.

No tenía más tiempo que perder, ¿o es que solo estaba buscando excusas para retardar lo inevitable? "¡Deja de ser cobarde Soun!", se reprochó mentalmente. La idea del seppuku rondaba desde hacía años en su cabeza. La primera vez cuando descubrió el cuerpo inerte de su esposa, solo el deseo de venganza lo mantuvo vivo hasta ahora. Después, cuando mató a Ranko, era solo una niña cuando segó su vida, tenía solo ocho años. Solo una niña, solo ocho años… A su conciencia no la podía engañar, era a la única a la que le podía reconocer lo culpable que se sentía por su muerte, a nadie más. Era lo correcto, ¿no? Solo estaba cobrando parte de su deuda de sangre con los Saotome, solo eso. Lo cierto es que si el fantasma de su esposa lo atormentaba por no cobrar venganza por su muerte, el fantasma de Ranko lo torturaba por haberle quitado la vida siendo inocente. "Vamos, Tendo, ahora te pones sentimental porque se acerca tu muerte, viejo ridículo", volvió a amonestarse a sí mismo. Levantó la espada sosteniéndola en con ambas manos enfrente de sí, ¿qué dirían cuando encontraran su cadáver? "Al fin hizo lo que debía hacer ese viejo pusilánime, por lo menos hubo algo de honor en su muerte". ¡Ja!, sería recordado como eso, como un viejo ridículo que no pudo recobrar ni su honor ni su hombría. Para su maldita suerte no tuvo un heredero, así no llevaría la carga de su deshonra en su hombros después de su muerte.

Escuchó que abrían la puerta de su habitación, ¿era antes de lo planeado o se había demorado demasiado en sus cavilaciones?, se preguntó.

- Padre, déjese de tonterías, estoy de regreso y como regalo le he traído la muerte a Ranma Saotome. - no dijo más y salió de la habitación.

Frente a él estaba Noriko, como cuando la vio por primera vez: tenía el largo cabello negro-azulado amarrado en un moño tradicional y unos inmensos ojos color chocolate pero que no tenían expresión alguna, lo miraban sin mayor sorpresa ni reproche por encontrarlo en una situación como esa, tan solo un deje de hastío alcanzó a ver antes de que su mirada volviera a ser fría. Su blanca piel de porcelana, sin mácula, maquillada sin mayor ostentación, todo esto ceñido a un elegante kimono rosado con flores de sakura. Ella tenía dieciséis años.

NOTAS:

Agradecimientos a mi editora Mia Letters


	2. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**I**

- Nana, por favor, ¿me puedes informar de cuanto falta para llegar?-

Estaba cansada de ese largo viaje, sus piernas estaban entumecidas por estar sentada en la misma posición debido al pequeño espacio de su transporte.

Cansada de dar siempre la misma respuesta, la nana solo pudo decirle que faltaba poco, al igual que en las veinte oportunidades anteriores en las que preguntó lo mismo. En su interior, la nana solo rogaba para que no llegaran nunca a su destino.

– Además, tu insististe en que regresáramos por este camino sabiendo que es el más largo para llegar a la casa de tu padre-.

- Está bien nana, lo admito, yo fui la de la grandiosa idea de venir por este camino, pero sabes perfectamente que una oportunidad como esta no se volverá a repetir. "El factor sorpresa es decisivo para ganar una batalla". - dijo imitando la voz de su nana. - ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas?-

- Ah sí, entonces… ¿me puedes explicar a que le llamas tú "factor sorpresa", cuando estamos entrando en territorio Saotome, en un transporte sin escolta y con los estandartes de tu familia, Akane? - terminó esta frase con un gesto de indignación para luego continuar con expresión seria. – Además, sabes perfectamente que no nos van a dejar pasar tan fácilmente, y es un milagro que no nos hayan detenido aun. Tuve que pagarles una fortuna a los cargueros para que nos trajeran por esta ruta siendo tan llamativamente discreta en territorio enemigo-.

- Nana, no te preocupes, que a eso vinimos-.

- Hija, sabes que la soberbia es una mala consejera, ¿cierto?-

- Me entrenaste para ser "una excelente esposa" y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, nada más. Nana, no te preocupes, no te voy a defraudar, todo saldrá bien-.

La nana solo podía esperar con preocupación lo que se aproximaba. Se había llevado a su niña Akane de viaje con la esperanza de que Tendo pudiera terminar con los Saotome antes de su regreso, pero no, nuevamente volvía a fallar. No pudo proteger a su niña Noriko hacía años y ahora por su culpa, ella y su niña Akane entraban en las fauces del león y muy a su pesar por su propia voluntad, sirviéndose en bandeja de plata. Se suponía que él era el mejor artista marcial de Nerima y tal vez de todo Japón, por eso no se opuso al matrimonio con su niña Noriko, pero el tiempo le restregaba en la cara que Genma Saotome hubiera sido una mejor opción, aun si su niña Noriko hubiera pensado lo contrario.

- Detengan ese transporte. - se escuchó el grito de un hombre fuera.

-Nana, estoy lista. Baja del transporte para dar las explicaciones necesarias, recalcando que es una Tendo la que viaja contigo, entonces lo más seguro es que tendrán que llamarlo, él no podrá resistirse y vendrá personalmente-. hizo una pausa, la emoción de lo que estaba por decir por poco no la dejó hablar – Entonces yo bajaré del transporte-. su mirada se ensombreció. - Para acabar con mis propias manos con el asesino de mi madre, este día Genma Saotome verá la cara de la muerte gracias a mí-.

- Hija, todavía podemos dar marcha atrás, esto es muy peligroso, piensa un poco más. - rogó Cologne.

- Sal nana-. no fue una petición, sino una orden lo que recibió como respuesta a sus ruegos. La mirada de su niña era fría, no había duda ni compasión para la anciana que tanto la quería. Después de la muerte de su madre, solo por algunos instantes pudo ver la luz que caracterizaba sus ojos: un brillo que los llenaba de fuego y pasión por la vida. Pero al igual que su padre, ahora ella ya no era capaz de sentir nada, solo una sed infinita de venganza que reclamaba la sangre de todos los Saotome. Sí, de todos, porque a diferencia de Soun, Akane los quería ver muertos a todos.

Lista para salir del transporte, aun guardaba algo de esperanza. Cologne tuvo la certeza de que esa fatídica tarde, junto a Noriko no solo murió Soun Tendo, sino también murió su niña, y solo por eso valía la pena que se derramara toda la sangre y todas las lagrimas que se iban a derramar en Nerima. ¿Ella qué más podía hacer? Todo lo estaba haciendo por su niña Akane.

Notas:

Nuevamente agradecimientos a mi editora Mia letters


	3. Chapter 2

**II**

-Salgan del transporte-gritó nuevamente el hombre.

-¿Qué sucede buen hombre?- dijo la nana con su mejor cara, si se tiene en cuenta que su cara estaba tan arrugada como una uva pasa, el hombre que esperaba afuera solo pudo ver una mueca retorcida.

-Eso le pregunto a usted anciana, ¿Cómo se atreve a pasar por territorio Saotome con esos estandartes, acaso quiere que la maten?-

-Como cree guapo caballero- el hombre por poco cae de espaldas

–Solo quería llegar con … con…-titubeó unos segundos.

–Dilo, nana- escuchó ordenar a Akane.

Ella habló sin ser escuchada por los hombres de afuera, esa era una de las técnica aprendidas para ser buena esposa, las mujeres entrenaban su oído para poder hablar casi en susurros, sin ser escuchas, solo entreabriendo ligeramente sus labios podían hablar tranquilamente delante de los hombres, ellos no se percataban de nada porque sencillamente no les interesaba lo que las mujeres pudieran decir, ésta era una pequeña venganza del género femenino, mantenían largas conversaciones en la cara de sus esposos, aun cuando no tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo.

-Solo quería llegar con mi niña a la casa su padre… Soun Tendo- se armó de valor y continuó. -No veo nada de malo que usamos estos estandartes si son los de nuestra familia; ahora que me ha permitido gentilmente explicarle nuestras razones, por favor nos dejaría proseguir con nuestro camino, buen hombre-.

-Suba de nuevo a su transporte anciana, si esa es la situación, permítanos unos minutos para pedirle permiso a mi maestro y podamos escoltarlas-.

El hombre enseguida se dirigió a su compañero para que llamara a Saotome.

Un regalo como éste no lo recibían todos los días, la hija de Tendo se entregaba a ellos por su propia voluntad, como cordero al matadero, tal vez podrían solicitar a Tendo un intercambio por su vida y esta guerra tendría fin, definitivamente este era su día de suerte.

Cologne volvió a subir al transporte

-¿Que sucedió nana?-

-Ya escuchaste, llamarán a Saotome para que nos escolte, ¿"Qué gentiles", no?- la vieja tomo entre sus manos las manos de su niña.

-¡Vamos hija, escapemos!, solo hay dos hombres afuera, no son ningún problema para nosotras, aun hay tiempo-

Akane retiro sus manos sin ser brusca de las manos de su nana, -Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará, no hay nada que podemos hacer para evitarlo, solo podemos esperar-.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan el galope de varios caballos, por el ruido podían suponer que eran cinco hombres a caballo, y más los dos que ya las estaban "escoltando", en total eran siete hombres. Ambas pensaron que serian menos, los Saotome estaban tomando con demasiada cautela a dos mujeres indefensas, se sonrieron una a la otra con complicidad, o quizás no.

-Anciana salga inmediato, mi maestro ha llegado-

-Buenas tardes anciana- Cologne se sorprendió de que solo enviaran a un jovencito, muy guapo por cierto, pero que no deja de ser solo un muchacho, para entrevistarse con ellas.

-Me puede explicar nuevamente lo que ya le dijo a mi compañero-

-Si usted así lo permite-. Por su edad a Cologne le era permitido hablar delante de los hombres.

-Como ya lo informé, estoy de regreso a la casa de mi señor, Soun Tendo-

-¿Y viene usted sola?- preguntó de nuevo el joven a caballo.

Ya no había marcha atrás –Viajo con mi niña, Akane Tendo-.

Ranma Saotome no recordaba que Tendo tuviera otra hija, solo conocía a Nabiki y Kasumi, casadas y fuera de su alcance, ahora aparecí de la nada, como por arte de magia y en su territorio, un transporte con una vieja momia que decía que viajaba con su niña Akane Tendo, tanta buena suerte no podía ser verdad, algo en su interior le decía que debía desconfiar, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ella está en el transporte?, ¿Puede bajar?, no quiere ser maleducado, ni grosero, me gustaría que nos presentara y poder escoltarlas hasta la casa de su padre-

-Eso no es posible-. Ranma no pudo evitar mostrar su disgusto ante la respuesta de la vieja.

-Como usted bien sabrá, mi buen señor, solo el padre puede presentar a una señorita a otros hombres-

-No estoy solicitando su permiso- dijo Ranma, esperando que con esa respuesta la vieja no opusiera más resistencia.

Tan lindo y tan irrespetuoso pensó Cologne –¿Quien pregunta por mi niña?-

-Mi nombre es Saotome Ranma-.

Para Akane, dentro del transporte, el Saotome fue más que suficiente, ese insolente era hombre muerto, pero cuando dijo su nombre solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción, no solo mataría al primogénito de su enemigo, esa era una excelente forma de torturarlo antes de acabar con él, sino que también terminaría lo que no puedo hacer su padre.

Si bien era cierto, que éste no eran su plan inicial, ese día Genma Saotome sentiría nuevamente el dolor de perder a un hijo, ¡pobre de él!, pensó con burla, ya se encargaría ella de llevarle la muerte lo más rápido posible para que no sufriera tanto.

-Mi niña, por favor baje, solicitan su presencia unos gentiles caballeros- dijo Cologne.

Lo primero que él vio fue un diminuta sandalia, y si ese pie pertenecía a una mujer debía ser de pequeña estatura, pensó Ranma, enseguida vio la tela rosada con dibujos de flores de sakura de un elegante kimono, cuando ella descendió completamente comprendió que estaba equivocado, su estatura era normal, calculó que tan solo le llevaría poco menos de una cabeza, la cual según él, era la estatura perfecta para una mujer, entonces no pudo evitar pensar que esos pies debería ser muy lindos, su cabeza esta inclinada hacia abajo, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro completamente, más si observó el negro azul como la noche de su cabello, brillante, suave, amarrado en moño tradicional, no supo si eran solo ideas suyas, pero estaba casi seguro de que pudo sentir su olor, lirios, su cabellos olían a lirios.

Cologne no puedo dejar de observar las reacciones en el bello rostro del joven Saotome, hasta ahora lo que él veía le gustaba y mucho, trataba de no demostrar emoción alguna, pero ella era demasiado vieja como para saber leer a la perfección a los hombres, pobre chico con viera su rostro estaría perdido, je¡ después de todo su niña tendría razón, matarían a Saotome y escaparían de allí con vida.

De pronto la vio entreabrir sus labios, ella iba a decir algo, no, no se atrevería, como podría una mujer hablar delante de un hombre, a la vieja momia se le permitía por su edad, pero si ella se atrevía, ¿qué iba a hacer? Vamos, Ranma no hay porque pensarlo tanto, ella ya tiene su destino escrito, si era la hija de Tendo estaba muerta.

-¿Quién es Saotome?- preguntó Akane a su nana, ignorando el efecto que causaba en Saotome.

–Es él que está delante de todos- respondió la nana.

-Pídele que baje, así será más fácil-

-Gentil caballero, no quería que le presentara a mi niña, porque no baja de su montura para que pueda estar más cerca de nosotras-

Ranma se preguntaba cómo era posible que le produjera tan desconfianza esas dos mujeres, sobretodo la vieja momia, es más aun no quitaba su mano de la empuñadura de su katana, sabiendo que eran solo dos mujeres él permanecía listo para desenvainar su espada si fuera preciso, tenso, a la espera de que algo extraordinario pudiera ocurrir, hasta le pareció ver cierta malicia en la mirada de la momia cuando pronunció su última frase "estar más cerca de nosotras", no obstante y a pesar de la sensación de advertencia que le enviaba sus instintos a todo su cuerpo para que se alejara del peligro, de ellas, él quería ver su rostro, solo era curiosidad si dijo a sí mismo, pero acaso la curiosidad no mató al gato.


	4. Chapter 3

III

Ranma bajó de su montura y se puso en frente de la vieja momia, no se podía presentar directamente a la niña, la momia haría las veces de su padre.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, heredero de la escuela Estilo Libre Todo lo Vale Saotome-.

La momia acercó su rostro al de la niña, y "aparentemente" le repitió lo que él acaba decir, "aparentemente" porque en realidad no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, por lo que pudo observar esas dos tenía una extraña forma de comunicarse entre ellas, luego fue el turno para que ella acercara su rostro al de la momia y también "aparentemente" le dijera algo, entonces la momia volteó su rostro hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, heredera de la escuela Estilo Libre Todo lo Vale Tendo, ahora quiero que vea mi rostro- mientras la momia decías esas palabras Akane levantaba su rostro lentamente hacia él.

Tenía unos enorme ojos café, colmados de una tristeza tan grande que con solo verlos a él le dolió el alma, no era frialdad como tal vez otros pudieran pensar, en esos hermosos ojos, enmarados por espesas pestañas, solo había una enorme tristeza y nada más, su nariz era pequeña y respingada, sus labios eran ¿Cómo describirlos? carnosos, tentadores, con el reclamo silencioso de ser besados, su piel era blanca de porcelana, ¿Cómo sería acariciarla aunque fuera solo por un momento? se preguntaba, pero al instante se reprendió sí mismo por ser tan débil y dejar volar así sus pensamientos, por eso quiso retirar su mirada de su rostro pero no pudo, no quería; ella era tan solo un niña, ¿Cuántos años podría tener? quince, a lo máximo dieciséis años, lo que si no podía negar es en que se convertiría en una mujer endemoniadamente hermosa, por eso confió, se traicionó a sí mismo y bajó la guardia, se rindió a ella, como una niña tan linda podría ser peligrosa.

-Porque será lo último que vea, hoy te mueres Saotome y los Tendo tendremos al fin parte nuestra venganza- término por decir Cologne.

En ese momento Akane desenfundó su espada, Ranma no pudo hacer nada o simplemente no quiso hacer nada, solo sintió un dolor agudo que partió en dos su pecho, miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía enterrada una espada justo en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón, entonces pensó un su padre, lo había dejado sin heredero, pensó también en su madre, lo que iba a sufrir por su muerte y pensó en Ranko, le había fallado, se había dejado matar por una niña que tendría la misma edad que tendría ella ahora mismo sino la hubieran asesinado; Ranma sintió frio; así que esa era la muerte, alzó su cabeza para mirar nuevamente su rostro, sería lo último que él vería y para su desconcierto no deseaba que fuera de otra forma, el rostro de la mujer que lo asesinó lo acompañaría en su camino hacia la muerte; Ranma sintió frio; se preguntaba porque aun agonizando no podía odiarla, y entonces quiso acariciar su bello rostro tan solo una vez antes de morir tal si fuera el último deseo de un condenado a muerte, por eso levantó su mano hacia ella, encontrándose su mirada con la mirada triste de ella y aunque sabía que en esa inmensa tristeza no había ni un poco de dolor por él, ni siquiera por acabar con su vida, lamentó no haber podido consolarla; su mano ya está muy cerca, tan solo un poco más y podría sentirla, entonces ella giró su espada, Akane no podía permitir que se le escapara vivo de ésta, Ranma con ese último movimiento no sintió dolor, Ranma sintió frio, vergüenza y luego negro.

Él muy imbécil no murió enseguida, es más levantó su mano para atacarla, entonces ella giró su espada, no podía dejar que se le escapara vivo de ésta, si la herida inicial no lo había matado el giro de seguro se encargaría, luego retiro su espada y el cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo no si antes machar con una lluvia sangre su hermoso kimono; entonces ella sintió pesar por matar a alguien tan joven y bello, con esos profundos ojos azules color cielo, antes había matado y no había sentido nada, que extraño pensó.

Los hombres de Ranma no pudieron siquiera reaccionar, todo pasó tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de hacer nada, entonces ella les habló.

–Acabo de matar a su maestro, él era el único que me interesaba, por eso voy dejar que se marchen pero si insisten en atacarnos acabare con todos-

Como había pasado todo eso se preguntaban los discípulos de Saotome, ni siquiera vivieron uno solo de sus movimientos, solo el caer del cuerpo sin vida de su maestro, se suponía que eran tan solo una niña y una viaja anciana, como demonios la situación se había salido de control.

Dos de ellos alcanzaron a reaccionar y tomaron el cuerpo de Ranma, tratando de evitar que escapara más sangre de la herida y salieron corriendo con él, había que llevarlo pronto con su familia no fuera a ser que esa maldita bruja quisiera también profanar su cadáver.

Los que se quedaron estaban indecisos entre atacar o no, entonces ella se les adelantó, enviándolos a volar con una ráfaga de aire que desprendió del movimiento de su espada, los hombre solo pudieron pensar que esa era una bruja, eso lo explicaba todo, solo una bruja podría haber matado a su maestro, si una bruja disfrazada de niña-mujer para engañarlos, de seguro eran tan fea con la momia que la acompañaba, si, esa es la explicación, que iba ser ahora de ellos, su maestro había muerto.

Mientras tanto las dos mujeres decidieron no seguir en su transporte, podría ser peligroso, tampoco huyeron a toda prisa como se pudiera pensar, simplemente caminaron, despacio, sin temor a nada, hacia una de las casas y de un salto subieron al techo, de ahí desaparecieron.

-Niña, fue muy osado no huir a toda prisa- la reprendió su nana.

-Vamos, todos estaban tan asustados con nosotras que no hubieran hecho nada, nuestra huida de esa forma solo le dio el dramatismo que faltaba a la escena- sonrió.

Así llegaron a la casa de su padre, encontrándose con la escena de que éste estaba en medio de su ceremonia de sekkupu.


	5. Chapter 4

IV

Mousse, compañero de la escuela de artes marciales y mejor amigo de Ranma Saotome corría a toda prisa a la casa de esa familia, tenía que entregarles lo antes posible el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, además temía que la pequeña Tendo intentará profanar el cadáver.

En la puerta lo esperaba Nodoka Saotome, ella había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que llegaran a buscar a su hijo, y por lo visto no se equivocaba. Pero ese hombre ensangrentado, que traían en brazos, no podía ser su hijo, no su Ranma, fue lo único que pude pensar cuando los vio corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Mousse que pasó?-

-Fueron los Tendo señora, mandaron a su hija, no lo esperábamos, como imaginar que una niña podría…-

Nodoka lo miraba extrañada mientras recibía el cuerpo de su hijo y procuraba todo los cuidados para atenderlo.

-Lo mató Akane Tendo- finalizó Mousse bajando su rostro debido a la vergüenza que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a su maestro.

-Nooo, no él no está muerto, largarte y tráeme a Happosai de inmediato- Mousse no lo dudó mucho, obedeció a la señora Nodoka aun sabiendo que ésta había perdido la razón por la pérdida de su hijo.

Nodoka quitó la ropa ensangrentada del cuerpo de su hijo, con un trapos limpio trataba de evitar que la sangre siguiera abandonando su cuerpo, la herida era grande, en medio de su pecho, pero ella estaba segura de que aun no había muerto, sino la sangre no seguiría brotando de su cuerpo, cierto?, no podía explicarlo pero sabía que si actuaba rápido podía evitar que su hijo muriera, solo tenía que evitar que continuara la hemorragia, detener de alguna forma la sangre, cerrar la herida, entonces no lo dudo más, cogió la aguja con la que estaba haciendo su bordado y comenzó a coser.

Cuando Happosai llegó, se encontró con un espectáculo nunca antes visto, con una Nodoka que se las había ingeniado para coser una herida profunda en medio del pecho de su hijo con el hilo de su bordado y que mantenía amarrada el alma de él a la suya propia por medio de un delgado hilo de ki.

Cuando examinó a Ranma su cuerpo esta frio y pálido solo un hombre de su sabiduría y años podría notar que aun estaba vivo, cualquier otro doctor lo daría por muerto, sabía que estaba en un situación crítica, y si Nodoka ya había tomado medidas extremas para mantenerlo vivo, él también lo haría, Ranma era un buen muchacho y no merecía morir tan joven, sabía que él tenía un espíritu fuerte y que se aferra a la vida, entonces le dijo a Nodoka

-perdió mucha sangre, necesita sangre, en todos mis años de experiencia he visto morir a mis pacientes cuando pierden demasiada sangre, entonces pensé "porqué no evitar sus muertes dándoles de nuevo sangre", sé que suena descabellado, además este es un procedimiento que solo he probado con pacientes a punto de morir, cuando ya no tenían nada que perder-, miro con desconsuelo el cuerpo de Ranma -y nunca habían perdido tanta sangre como Ranma, además no todas las veces funciona, aun no se la razón, no sé el por qué, imagino que cuando la voluntad de los dioses es llevarse alguien no hay mucho que un doctor pueda hacer-

-vamos happosai, necesito que hagas algo, lo que sea, por eso te manden a llamar a ti, sabes perfectamente que este lazo que he creado con Ranma no durara mucho, necesito que su cuerpo este bien para que su alma pueda regresar del lugar a donde quiere escapar, hazlo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo ya-

Hapossai improviso lo que en nuestro tiempos se llama una transfusión de sangre, y rogo a los dioses que esta vez sí funcionara, -Esta bien, está bien lo haré, ahora necesito algo de tu sangre-

Nodoka extendió su brazo, -tómala toda, lo que necesites, pero arráncaselo a la muerte-.


	6. Chapter 5

**V**

Negro, eso era lo único que veía Ranma, sentía que debía seguir hacia adelante pero algo lo mantenía atado y no le permitía avanzar más, entonces la vio, era su hermanita.

-Ranko? Eres tú?-

-hermanito- se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas -me enviaron para que te acompañara mientras puedes regresar-

Ranma la miró con tristeza -la verdad es que no creo que eso pueda ser posible, sabes, hoy conocí una linda niña y ella… como decirlo …, me arrebató la vida, no es acaso porque estoy muerto que te puedo ver?-

-no, Ranma aun no lo estas, mamá está haciendo hasta lo imposible para que puedas regresar- entonces su cara cambio por una traviesa -pero lo que no puedo creer es que el "gran Ranma Saotome", él que nunca ha sido vencido por nadie, el temor de toda Nerima fuera derrotado por una niña, je, je,je-

-no te burles Ranko, no era lo que esperaba y me tomó por sorpresa, solo fue un fatal golpe de suerte, es mas no sé porque estamos hablando en estos momentos de ella, tal vez porque me recuerda en algo a ti, tiene la edad que tu tendrías ahora-

-no tendrá que ver con que ella es muy bonita-

-no, como crees, es solo una niña, ya te lo dije solo podría tener quince o dieciséis años-

-si claro, señor viejo, cuántos años tienes tu? Veintitrés años, solo le llevas siete años, perfecto no?-

-deja de hablar como casamentera que ese papel no te queda nada bien, además como crees que me podría gustar esa cría marimacho, ella es una Tendo y solo por eso ya la odio, además de que por cierto intento asesinar a tu querido y guapo hermanito sino lo recuerdas- su mirada se volvió azul cobalto –ellos nos deben Ranko y solo nos pueden pagar con sangre, ten por seguro que después de lo que me hizo hoy, no voy a descansar hasta regresarle el favor, esa es la única razón por la que quiero regresar hermana, para acabar con ella, y si ella apareció ahora, de la nada fue solo para poder cobrarle ojo por ojo y diente por diente al maldito de Tendo-

Ahora fue el turno de ella para oscurecer su mirada, tenía los ojos del mismo color azul de su hermano pero a diferencia de él su cabellera era color rojo fuego en vez de negra, sin duda hubiera sido una hermosa mujer, mas esos comentarios no la desanimaron -si claro, para volver a verla de nuevo- se burló triunfal.

-Rankooooooooooooo-

NOTAS: Son capitulos cortos lo siento, gracias a los que enviaron son reviews me dan animos para seguir escribiendo.


	7. Chapter 6

VI

Akane esperaba a su padre en el comedor, habían pasado tres días desde su "regreso" y pensaba que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para proponerle que fuera ella quien tomará su lugar como maestro de su escuela, y asimismo su lugar en la lucha contra los Saotome, le había demostrado con creces que ella estaba capacitada para hacerlo, acaso no le entregó la cabeza de Saotome, estaba segura de que su padre no podría negarse.

-Padre, con su permiso- Tendo la miró extrañado, de que se atrevería hablarle esa mocosa

-creo que por su edad ya es justo que descanse, y me permita tomar su lugar como heredera de la escuela Tendo-

-Tú, niña pero que te has creído, si tan solo eres una mujer- escupió las palabras con desprecio

A Akane le hirvió la sangre -sí, soy una mujer, una simple mujer que mató a Ranma Saotome, cosa que usted mi respetado padre no pudo-

-¡ja!, ¡ja!, con que mataste a Saotome, mi informantes me dicen que él todavía está vivo-

el rostro de Akane palideció -vivo, eso no puede ser, lo he herido justo en medio del pecho, nadie puede sobrevivir a una herida como esa-

-pues sí, está vivo, y si quieres ser mi heredero tendrás que matarlo antes- le lanzó ese desafío seguro de que no podría cumplirlo.

Con esa respuesta estaba enviando a su hija a una muerte segura y él lo sabía, pues no dudaba que esa misma noche su "adorada hijita" se escabulliría hasta la casa de los Saotome para tratar de terminar lo que empezó, esa casa estaba tan custodiada que no podría salir de ahí con vida, ¡je¡ buena forma de demostrarle cual era el lugar de una mujer, en la cocina, no entrenando en el dojo, ni mucho menos como el maestro de uno, aunque que debía confesarse a sí mismo que una de esas tardes cuando la vio entrenar, por solo un instante sintió orgullo, su arte no moría con él, los movimientos de ella eran fluidos, precisos, al mejor estilo de la Escuela Todo lo Vale, solo un gran y experimentado artista podría llevar a cabo una kata tan complicada como si no fuera mayor cosa, la vieja momia volvía a hacer un excelente trabajo; pero luego recordó que ella seguía siendo solo una simple mujer, tendría que casarse con un algún pusilánime si quería que sus hijos conservaran el apellido Tendo, y de que le servirían esos nietos con esa mezcla de sangre, para nada, él no lo permitiría, si sus nietos iban a llevar su apellido serian el resultado de una mezcla del mejor linaje nada más, cosa que solo se podía conseguir con un heredero barón, lo cual ya estaba descartado, para él era una verdadera lástima todo ese tiempo que gastó para entrenar su "adorada hijita", en vez de utilizarlo para aprende a bordar y todas esa cosas tontas que hacen la mujeres, de pronto los engranaje de su mente se comenzaron a mover, y si la utilizaba como arma, ella había demostrado ser efectiva, comenzaba a gustarle la idea, él podría descansar y ganar un poco más de tiempo para derrotar a los Saotome, bueno, si es que escapaba viva de ésta.

Ella estaba vestida completamente de rojo, en ausencia de la luz no había colores, por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse, con una especie vestido de ninja que confeccionó su nana adaptándolo para una mujer, aunque en esta ocasión prefirió no utilizar la capucha que lo complementaba para cubrir su rostro, quería darse el gusto de que los Saotome supieran exactamente quien estaba acabando con ellos, tuvo que convencer a la nana con suplicas para que la ayudara a vestir, para ella esa incursión a territorio enemigo era otra locura y si ya una vez contaron con suerte y esta segunda era tentar al diablo.

...

-¡Demonios¡¡- soltó, ella se encontraba en la rama de un árbol cercano a la casa Saotome, esa casa estaba más custodiada que el palacio del emperador, al menos habría como unos treinta y cinco hombres adentro sino más, sin contar los que custodiaban a fuera, aun no sabía con total seguridad cuantos hombres eran pues desde donde encontraba no podía observar bien, solo estaba percibiendo su ki y por eso sus cuentas no eran exactas, entonces dio gracias por las técnicas aprendidas de su nana, debía admitir que si en ese entonces el ser abandonada en medio del bosque con los ojos sellados por cuatro semanas le pareció un macabro entrenamiento, ahora podía saber a lo qué se enfrentaba gracias a ello; si, sellados, su nana le aplicó una sustancia extraña en los ojos para que no los pudiera abrir, intentó quitársela de todas las forma posible, untándose encima cuanta sustancia encontró en el bosque pero nada funcionó, ni la miel de un panal, ni el excremento de venado, ni el delicado rocío de un zorrino, nada funcionó así que al final terminó adaptándose, aprendió a valerse por sí misma, a sobrevivir estando ciega valiéndose de sus otros sentidos, entonces lo sintió, aunque al principio le costó reconocerlo era el ki de su nana, hasta ahora solo había sentido a los arboles, al viento, a los animales, incluso las cosas inertes como la piedras, pero esto era distinto era casi como sentir su aura, como reconocer un olor, se oriento tal sabueso con su nariz, siguiendo en la oscuridad la luz del ki de su nana y la encontró, ella acampaba cerca pero por supuesto con todas las comodidades a las que se podía acceder en el bosque, en ese momento quiso matarla, pero fue sorprendida por el efusivo abrazo de su nana –sabía que lo lograría mi niña, naciste para ser una gran artista marcial- que podía hacer ella contra eso, correspondió el abrazo con el mismo cariño de la nana, Akane por primera vez se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, eso eran para ella las artes además del honor, eran su orgullo, y la base de su confianza –nana prepáreme uno de esos deliciosos estofados que solo tú sabes hacer, muero de hambre-

Cologne sonreía hinchada de orgullo –por supuesto, te lo mereces, pero primero abramos esos ojos-

-sí, es cierto, lo había olvidado-

Por lo que sentía todo el sistema de seguridad pretendía resguardar una habitación al fondo a la derecha de la casa, hacia ese lugar se dirigió, haciéndose paso a través de la oscuridad, con el sigilo propio de un ninja experimentado, utilizando la falta de luz a su favor, esquivando el paso de los centinelas y agradeciendo en alguna ocasión su buena suerte; abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado, su ojos se adaptaron a la tenue luz de la única lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, pudo distinguir su silueta descansando en la cama.

-Noriko?- Akane quedó paralizada, como era posible que no hubiera sentido la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, que tremendo error, tendría que remediarlo sin hacer el menor ruido.

-si has venido por mi hijo por favor te lo imploro, llévame a mí en lugar de él- le suplicó una mujer mientras se postraba de rodillas y se abrazaba a las piernas de Akane; con esas palabras era fácil adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Señora levántese- Akane se preguntó si su madre entregaría su vida por ella de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos la madre de Ranma, su corazón sabía la respuesta, estaba segura de que era un sí –usted me está confundiendo… con mi madre-

Nodoka, se levantó de inmediato, aunque la expresión fiera de su rostro no lo aparentaba por dentro temblaba de miedo, no había dudas de quien era, era la viva imagen de Noriko, frente a ella estaba Akane Tendo y no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber cuáles eran las intensiones que la trajeron hasta su casa, por eso cuidadosamente se colocó entre la intrusa y el cuerpo de su hijo –largase de mi casa de inmediato o llamaré a los guardias- habló en susurros para que solo ella la pudiera escuchar.

Por lo visto era cierto, el maldito aun está vivo pero no por mucho tiempo, ella sacó su espada Sais para terminar lo que empezó, no tenía a mano su katana, este tipo de espada era los más propio para su misión y su atuendo.

Podía recordar perfectamente el día que Cologne se la entregó, eran el arma preferida de su madre, diseñada exclusivamente para ella, un poco más pequeña que las normales, por eso era más ligera para mayor velocidad, tenía un hermoso grabado en la parte inferior en forma de flores de sakura y una gema color rojo como adorno, era un arma diseñada para una mujer, para su gozo su madre también practicaba las artes marciales como ella, le emocionaba la idea de que tuviera eso en común además de sus aspecto, sin embargo la nana solo pudo entregarle una de las espadas que conformaban el par, pues no sabía lo que hizo su niña Noriko con la otra, era una verdadera lástima no tener las dos, pero al menos con la sais de su madre acabaría de una vez por todas con Saotome.

NOTA: Bueno este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste.


	8. Chapter 7

VII

Esta vez no habría fallas, realizó su movimiento rápido, preciso, y a diferencia de la ocasión anterior la cabeza de Saotome era su objetivo, más sin embargo, una sais igual a la suya empuñada por la madre de Ranma se interpuso en su camino.

Nodoka por poco deja escapar de su boca un suspiro de alivio, esa condena niña se movía demasiado rápido para ella y por poco no logra detenerla.

Akane estaba perpleja, no podía darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, estaba segura que el par de sais de su madre era único, lo que solo podía suponer que la sai que empuñaba la madre de Ranma no era otra que la sai faltante, la que su nana no le pudo entregar porque desconocía lo que su madre había hecho con ella, pero como era posible que estuviera justamente en poder de Nodoka Saotome.

–Devuélvamela- muy a su pesar su voz sonó como el ruego de una niña, también sus ojos la traicionaron y si volvieron vidriosos.

Nodoka la miró extrañada, no entendía a lo que se refería –Devuélvamela- volvió a repetir Akane con más firmeza, cerrando los ojos para evitar que se le escaparan las lagrimas traicioneras -esa es la sai de mi madre, no entiendo cómo pudo robársela pero yo me voy a encargar de recuperarla, se lo juro-

-yo no he robado nada- se defendió Nodoka, -no le creo, devuélvame lo que me pertenece por derecho, le aseguró que no me detendré ante nada para recuperarla- amenazó Akane

-por última vez le repito largase de aquí o llamo a los guardias- Akane se acercó lentamente a ella, estaba claro que la amenaza que había lanzado no significaba nada para la niña, no tenía más alternativa, agradeció que por lo menos su atención no estaba concentrada en acabar otra vez con su hijo -GUARDIAS- gritó Nodoka con todas su fuerzas.

En menos de un parpadeo llegaron los primeros guardianes, solo eran tres y no suponía mayor problema para Akane, estaba peleando con ellos cuando llegaron dos más, ahora era cinco, luego diez, no podía seguir peleando con tantos hombres al mismo tiempo más aun si seguían llegando más de todas partes, ella no dudaba que si se demoraba más, pronto se encontraría rodeada de los treinta y tantos que había contado antes de entrar a la casa Saotome.

Nodoka solo podía admirar la fiereza con que esa niña se defendía, estaba claro que su hijo cometió un grave error al subestimarla, de pronto sintió su mirada sobre ella, aun no desistía de llevar acabo de su cometido. Para su suerte y alivio llegó Mousse, ella no podría seguir peleando de esa forma, era sencillamente insostenible.

…

-Cómo es posible que entre veinte de ustedes no pudieran acabar con esa niña, dígame que hubiera sucedido si yo no llegó- todos los guardines de la casa Saotome mantenían el rostro gacho en señal de vergüenza, sabían que merecían ese regaño, pero aun faltaba más -por suerte no le ocurrió nada a Ranma ni a la señora Saotome, porque sino ya les hubiera arrancado a la cabeza a todos- gritó Mousse.

Después del sermón, Mousse se dirigió a donde la señora Nodoka para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, era seguro que continua alterada y rogaba para que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de perder, solo pudo dar gracia a los dioses de que la niña se marchara por su propia inicitiava; su destreza era extraordinaria, solo se había sentido tan inferior en una pelea cuando había enfrentado a Ranma en sus entrenamientos, pero después de esto no estaba seguro de que aun él le pudiera hacer frente a esa niña.

-señora, ¿se encuentra bien?- ella no respondió directamente a su pregunta -estuvo muy cerca Mousse, debemos doblar la vigilancia, entonces hizo una pausa - a todas estas, ¿donde está mi esposo?- Mousse se sonrojó –durmiendo señora, al parecer el ruido no lo despertó-

Nodoka por poco cae de espalda, por poco porque sinceramente no le sorprendía la respuesta que le dio Mousse, su esposo como describirlo, era un caso excepcional, dormía plácidamente mientras la vida de su hijo y la de su esposa estuvieron a punto de ser tomadas por una Tendo.

Definitivamente Cologne había hecho un excelente trabajo al entrenar esa niña, Noriko podía estar muy orgullosa. Tiempos aun más difíciles se aproximaban para su familia y la de los Tendo, inocentemente pensó que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente, pero al parecer los dioses están empecinados en no darles un momento de tranquilidad. Por ahora Nodoka solo podía rogar para que su hijo se recuperara pronto, debía hacerle frente a esa amenaza, la niña Tendo había demostrado lo peligrosa que podía ser.

Akane corría por los tejados de las casas, sino hubiera llegado el tonto de la túnica blanca, habría tenido una oportunidad de lograrlo, !diablos! cómo no pudo recuperar la sais de su madre y peor aun fallar en su principal objetivo; ella tenía una herida profunda en su brazo derecho todo gracias a él, de dónde demonios había sacado las cadenas, luego las espadas, luego las lanzas, luego los machetes, luego los explosivos y luego las navajas que cuando las hizo pedazos aparecieron unas nuevas otra vez de sus mangas; su nana le había contado de los maestro de las armas ocultas, pero esto era absurdo casi ridículo, si no se equivocaba, habían aparecido ollas y sartenes de esas mangas y Dios sabes cuantas cosas más; por eso muy a su pesar cuando se encontró rodeada por tantos hombres y unos de sus brazos amarrado por una de las cadena y el otro herido, decidió que lo mejor era huir, correr ahora para estar viva y poder luchar mañana, se consoló así misma, !maldición!, !maldición!, ese maldito de Saotome tenía demasiada suerte, ahora de seguro debía aguantarse los regaños de su nana, mientras la curaba.

NOTAS: Agradezco muchos los reviews que me han enviado, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 8

**VII**

Dos semanas, habían pasado dos semanas desde que hirieron a su hijo, pero él aun no recobraba la conciencia, al menos todavía estaba vivo se reconfortaba a sí misma Nodoka, la fiebre al fin había cedido y ya no lo escuchaba delirar llamando a su hermana, en esos momentos se le helaba la sangre, pensando en que se alejaba de ella y se acercaba al lugar donde descansa su hermana pequeña, de pronto como por un milagro lo escuchó susurrar algo.

-maldi… bru…- ella acercó su rostro hacia él intentando escuchar mejor

-maldita bruja- esta vez fue más claro, Nodoka pensó que estaba delirando de nuevo

-MALDITA BRUJA- gritó Ranma incorporase de un solo golpe para quedar sentado en su cama,

No pudo más que arrogarse a sus brazo, su hijo había vuelto, de inmediato mandó llamar a Hapossai quien apenas llegó lo revisó incrédulo, Ranma se había salvado de ésta, aun debían que esperar varios meses para que la herida sanara del todo, pero él estaba vivo y eso era lo importante, para los que se preguntaban cómo era posible que un hombre se salvara de una herida en medio del pecho, la explicación era muy simple, Ranma nació con un defecto de nacimiento, para su buena suerte su corazón no estaba hacia el lado derecho como el de todos los demás sino hacia el lado izquierdo, la espalda pasó limpia sin tocar ningún órgano vital, lo realmente peligroso fue la enorme cantidad de sangre que perdió y la complicaciones propias de una herida abierta.

-Mamá, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo dormido?-

-Dos semanas, hijo-

-Y que ha pasado en mi ausencia?-

-nada importante, cariño- mintió Nodoka, tan solo hacia pocas noches que la niña Tendo había intentado terminar con lo que empezó.

-Y… ella?- Ranma llevó su mano a su pecho, el dolor era insoportable

-¿a quién te refieres, hijo? a Nodoka no le gustó para nada el brillo en los ojos de su hijo

-a quien va a hacer mamá a la maldita bruja Tendo, la niña que quiso matar a tu hijo-

-Ranma no te refieras de esa forma a una señorita-

-pero mamá-

-pero nada, ella puede ser nuestra enemiga pero no es de caballeros que la insultes de esa forma-

-tienes razón mamá no la voy a volver a insultar, solo voy a regresarle el favor a esa marimacho-

-Ranmaaaa-

-pero que dije, no es un insulto tan solo es la verdad, esa niña es una marimacho y cuando crezca- sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí –se convertirá en una enorme gorila-.

Definitivamente a Nodoka, no le gusta la actitud de su hijo y no se refería precisamente a los insultos con los que se refería a Akane.

-Una enorme gorila??-

-si, una muy grande, por eso antes de que ocurra tal engendro de la naturaleza…- demonios!, por qué le costaba tanto decir lo que debía decir -voy a matarla-

-tienes razón hijo, debes acabar con ella lo antes posible- aunque tuviera que romper la promesa que hiciera una vez, continuó, temía por su hijo y familia -ella es una Tendo, la hija menor de Soun, sangre por sangre hijo, ellos nos deben-

-si madre, sangre por sangre, la muerte de Ranko no puede quedar impune- los ojos de Ranma era nuevamente azul cobalto, después de la muerte de su hermana siempre los tenía de ese color, como si sus ojos azules estuvieran también de luto, el color original de sus ojos era de un azul más claro pero ahora siempre eran cobalto; Nodoka sabía que su hijo se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hermana y se recriminaba por ello, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, cuando él despertó y preguntó por la niña Tendo sus ojos eran del azul original; si sus sospechas eran ciertas Ranma estaba en serios aprietos, tal vez su hijo no podría hacerle frente a esa niña, y como culparlo si era realmente hermosa, además con ese carácter fuerte igual al de su hijo, toda una guerrera, con esos ojos tan bellos y a la vez llenos de tanta tristeza, esa niña también había sufrido demasiado; y si tal vez esa era la forma como los dioses pretendían terminar al final con esta absurda guerra, el amor lo vence todo, ¿no?, pero luego pensó horrorizada, y si por el contrario ahora sus hijos y van a pagar con sangre y lagrimas las culpas de sus padres, Kamisama no lo permitiera.

Cinco meses después….

Ranma al fin podía levantarse de la cama, tenía poco tiempo para recuperar nuevamente su condición física, por eso apenas Hapossai le informó que podía iniciar con su entrenamiento se dirigió de inmediato al dojo, se disponía a iniciar una extenuante jornada cuando Mousse llegó corriendo a buscarlo.

-Ranma, la bruja Tendo se va a abatir en duelo con Ukyo Kuonji-

-con Ukyo, ¿y por qué motivo?- Ranma no se sorprendió por apelativo utilizado por Mouse, esa era la forma despectiva que todos los hombres de la escuela Saotome usaban para nombrar a la hija menor de Soun Tendo.

-como nuevo jefe del clan de Tendo, la muy atrevida intenta tomar parte de nuestro territorio, no le basto con recuperar lo que su padre había perdido sino que ahora pretende atacarnos-

-eso ya lo sabía se están aprovechando de mi ausencia para darnos una buena paliza-.

Ante ese comentario Mousse solo pudo agachar su cabeza con vergüenza.

–Pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta-

-a eso iba, el territorio que quieren tomar es defendido por el clan Kounji, cocineros de okonomiyaki quienes además de cocinar delicioso utilizan su arte culinario como arte marcial-

-Eso ya lo sé Mousse, yo soy amigo de Ukyo desde pequeños, vamos al grano- se impacientó Ranma

-si dejaras de interrumpirme ya habría terminado- se quejó – ¿en qué iba?, así, ellos tiene como su mejor representante a una mujer-

-A Ukyo-

-Sip, como es una mezcla entre cocina y artes marciales, se les es permitido a las mujeres participar, algunas pocas terminan siendo hasta maestros, aunque es realmente muy extraño que esto ocurra, nuestra sociedad sigue siendo demasiado tradicional para permitir que las mujeres ocupen el mismo lugar de los hombres, si bien es cierto, que las mujeres son delicadas flores del campo que debemos proteger aun a costa de nuestras vidas, también lo es el hecho de que han demostrado con creces que pueden valerse por sí misma, sin ir tan lejos…- Mousse no puedo terminar con sus acotaciones pues recibió un golpetazo en la cabeza –Déjate de estupideces Mousse, mujeres y artes marciales, ja¡ permíteme que me ría, más bien dime en que nos beneficia esta situación a nosotros-

-Más claro no puede estar, sería una mujer enfrentándose a otra mujer, esa puede ser la solución a nuestros problemas, muchos de nuestros hombres se niegan a pelear con la bruja Tendo cuando aparece en batalla, no solo porque fue capaz de derrotarte a ti, sino porque es una mujer-

-Más bien una niña Mousse- corrigió Ranma -además ella no me derrotó, nunca estuvimos en combate justo, simplemente apareció de la nada y me enterró una espada en medio del pecho, que les hace pensar que en realidad ella sea una artista marcial y no que fuera un simple golpe de suerte-

-Lo sé porque yo la enfrenté, y después de todo lo ocurrido estaba seguro de que no la ibas a volver a subestimar, pero por lo visto me equivoque-

-Cómo pudiste haberla enfrentado si no has dejado ni uno solo momento esta casa-

-Si, y si no lo he hecho no es por cobardía si es lo que estas insinuando sino por una orden expresa de tu madre-

-¿De mi madre?-

-ella no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo de aquella noche-

-explícate, porque no sé de que estás hablando-

Mousse se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero una vez metido un dedo mejor untar la mano –imagino que cuando Tendo se enteró de que aun estabas vivo… decidieron enviarla a terminar el trabajo-

-No, ella no se atrevería a entrar en nuestra casa-

-pues sí, ella lo hizo, estaba enfrentado a veinte de nuestros hombres y aun no podían dominarla cuando la encontré- la cara de Ranma no podía mostrar más asombro –si no hubiera llegado no estarías contándola ahora-

-Tal vez esté equivocado, pero solo hay una forma de comprobarlo, vamos a ver ese encuentro-.

Cuando nuestro dos guerreros llegaron al lugar acordado para la lucha, todo estaba por comenzar, Mousse y Ranma se acomodaron en lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos pero aun así gozaban de una excelente vista.

De un transporte con los estandartes Tendo bajo ella, ataviada con hermoso kimono color azul celeste y bordados blancos en forma de flor de loto, impecable maquillaje y el cabello arreglado con un moño tradicional; lo único que delataba las verdades intensiones por las que se encontraba en ese lugar era la katana y la kodachi amarrada a su cintura.

En el instante en que la vio, Ranma tuvo que llevar su mano al pecho, el dolor de su herida volvió a aparecer -¿se supone que va a luchar vestida así?- dirigió esa pregunta a Mousse para tratar de disimular la impresión que le causó tan solo verla.

-Eso parece- aunque él mismo estaba sorprendido, por experiencia sabía que ella tenía por lo menos un atuendo más apropiado.

-Por lo que veo la vieja momia también la acompaña- y como si la hubieran invocado, Cologne le dirigió la mirada para guiñarle un ojo coquetamente, escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Ranma – A esa vieja momia no se le escapa nada, ya advirtió nuestra presencia-

-Entonces pronto la bruja Tendo también lo sabrá-

-Para lo que me importa, no me estoy escondiendo de ella, es más ya no es necesario que mantener nuestra discreción vamos...-

-Cálmate Ranma, ella tiene una pelea ahora y no creo que esté precisamente interesada en ti en estos momentos- esa idea le disgustaba a Ranma, él solo tenía pensamientos para ella, de cómo acabar con su vida, acoso no merecía él la misma deferencia.

De pronto Cologne habló:

-Clan Kuonji, me dirijo ustedes para comunicarles los deseos de mi niña- con una señal de Akane ella continuo -nuestra pelea no es con ustedes, solo es a los Saotome a quienes vamos a exterminar, retiren su solicitud de duelo, nadie se atreverá a cuestionar su honor debido a que ustedes nada tienen que ver con la guerra entre estas dos familias y de esa forma evitaremos que se derrama sangre innecesariamente-

Ukyo dirigió su mirada hacia su padre necesitaba su aprobación para hablar y responder a tan tonta propuesta, con un movimiento de cabeza él dio su consentimiento -No quiero ser grosera con usted, vieja, pero no nos vamos a echar para atrás y si "su niña" no quiere pelear porque tiene miedo, entonces que sea ella misma quien nos lo diga-

Ranma no puedo ver molestia ante semejante respuesta en el rostro de Akane, su bello rostro permanecía inmutable, entonces ella volvió a mirar a su nana y Cologne volvió hablar -Aun está en pie nuestra oferta, pero si esa es última palabra aceptamos su desafío, en cuanto a la molestia manifestada por dirigirme a ustedes a través de mi nana para todos es claro que no se me está permitido hablar directamente con un hombre, más aun si mi padre no nos ha presentado-

-NO SOY UN HOMBRE, SOY UNA MUJER- gritó Ukyo, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar soltar alguna que otra risita. Ella estaba vestida con el típico traje de los cocineros de su clan y tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola baja, si bien era cierto que su indumentaria no era nada fémina era el colmo que la confundieran con un hombre, para ella estaba más que claro que ese fue un comentario mal intencionado, con la única idea de hacerla enojar en venganza por haberla llamado "miedosa", ya se encargaría ella de hacerle pagar a esa niña caprichosa tal ofensa; pero antes se divertiría un poco, dejaría echo trisas su "hermoso" kimono, el cual seguro se lo compró su acaudalado "papi" –por qué no empezamos esto de una vez por todas, o es que tienes miedo?-

El rostro de Akane tampoco mostró expresión alguna –no fue mi intensión ofenderla, le repito no tengo nada en su contra pero si usted insiste-.

Nuevamente los escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Ranma, pero a diferencia de cuando Cologne le guiñó el ojo, esta era una sensación agradable, su voz era más grave de lo que esperaba, era la voz de una mujer, no de la una niña como siempre quería pensar cuando se trataba de ella.

Antes de colocarse en posición de defensa, Akane miró nuevamente a Cologne para que hablara:

-Señor Kuonji, tratare de no matar a su hija, pero no puedo garantizárselo-

Con este último comentario Ukyo se la lanzo contra ella llevando su espátula de cocinera en alto.

**NOTAS: **Bueno, es mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento para la personas que estan siguiendo la historia, no se preocupen que si la voy a terminar, tambien hay buenas noticias coloque dos capítulos y son algo más largo de los habitules, espero sus review.


	10. Chapter 9

**IX**

Que pretendía esa mujer mandarla a volar de un espatulazo, con un salto hacia atrás Akane esquivó el golpe, no podía bloquear directamente una espátula con su espada, o ¿si? para la próxima ocasión lo intentaría quizás tal vez diera resultado.

Frustrada Ukyo volvió a su posición de defensa, al parecer la chiquilla era rápida, probaría ahora su resistencia, de seguro si le daba un buen golpe saldría corriendo para que su nana la consolara.

Entonces utilizó varias espátulas pequeñas para atacarla, como imaginó la niña logró esquivarlas, lo mismo no ocurría con los fideos que lanzó directamente a su cuello, ésta vez no fallaría.

Akane nunca pensó que la cocina pudiera ser la duela para entrenar en las artes marciales, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada, esta mujer podría ser una muy buena artista marcial pero aun le falta mucho entrenamiento y disciplina para llegar a su nivel, más aun cuando se distraía constantemente para mirar hacia donde se encontraba Saotome, por lo visto ella estaba muy interesada en demostrarle a él que podría derrotarla, lo lamentaba mucho por ella pero eso no iba a ser posible, si esperaba que con unos tontos fideos, ¿fideos?, su sorpresa no fue tanta al recordar con quien se estaba enfrentando, la iba a derrotar estaba muy equivocada.

Akane sostenía con una mano los fideos lejos de su garganta para evitar ser estrangulada, mientras movió la otra mano para cortar con su espada los fideos que la aprisionaba, que aunque fueran solo eso, debía reconocer que eran tan fuertes como cadenas de metal.

Cuando la niña rompió la ataduras Ukyo junto el resto de los miembros de su clan no podía creer lo que veían, esa niña rompió sus fideos sin mayor esfuerzo, estaban hechos con una receta familiar, eran por decirlo de alguna forma, casi indestructibles, pero ella sin más los rompió y no contenta con eso ahora se disponía atacarla.

Akane definitivamente no quería matar a la cocinera, sentía cierta simpatía hacia ella tal vez porque las dos practican las artes, y ¿si la noqueaba de un solo golpe? no, esa no era tan buena idea, después de todo, no en todos los clanes se permite a una mujer pelear y ella no la iba a dejarla en ridículo derrotándola con un solo golpe, lo mejor sería hacerle una cuantas heridas y cuando su padre la viera sangrar seguro detendría la pelea, bueno Ukyo Kounji esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti y sin más se lanzó al ataque.

Ranma estaba moderadamente impresionado, la bruja salió ilesa de los tres ataques lanzados por la cocinera, conocía a Ukyo desde pequeños y sabia que ella siempre tomaba en serio sus combates, que pareciera en estos momentos que solo estaba jugando solo demostraba las habilidades de la Tendo, entonces la vio sonreír, él conocía a la perfección esa expresión, ahora era el turno de atacar de la bruja.

Antes de que pudiera notar cuando se empezó a mover ya la tenía frente suyo con su espada fuera de la funda, y en posición de ataque, entonces vio como ella movía con una lentitud pasmosa su espada hacia ella, Ukyo bloqueó el golpe con su espátula, Akane solo sonrió, otro segundo ataque con las misma velocidad, tan fácil como bloqueó el primero lo hizo con ese segundo movimiento, luego otro tercero que también bloqueó, entonces comprendió que todo era muy fácil, que era premeditado.

-No necesito tu lastima- el volumen de su voz era para que solo Akane la escuchara, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de la rabia, como se atrevía a herir así su orgullo, entonces se lanzó para atacar con todo, sus intensiones iníciales eran derrotar a Tendo para impresionar a Ranma, pero ahora ella la menospreciaba como artista marcial y eso si que no se lo perdonaría nunca, bastante había sufrido con las burlas de sus compañeros de clan como para que esta niña también lo hiciera.

-Mira Ranma, parece que ahora si la pelea va enserio-. Ranma asintió con su cabeza, su rostro mostraba preocupación, pero contrario a lo que pudiera estar pensando Mousse esa preocupación no era precisamente por el bienestar de su amiga de infancia.

No puedo creer que sea tan tonta, estoy cometido la misma estupidez que los hombres al ser condescendiente con Ukyo solo por ser mujer, tonta, tonta, tonta, se recriminaba la menor de los Tendo, acaso ella no había sufrido también en carne propia lo mismo, no era acaso su padre uno de sus más fuerte detractores, otra vez tonta.

Los ataques de Ukyo ahora eran más rápidos y certeros, pero para ella aun eran fáciles de detener solo debía concentrarse un poco más, entonces bajó su guardia y un golpe entro directo a su rostro, haciéndola retroceder y llevar una mano al área lastimada para limpiar la sangre de su labio.

-lo siento- el sonrojo en el rostro de Akane le permitió comprender a Ukyo que estaba siendo sincera y que se arrepentía por su comportamiento anterior –espero que con esto estemos a mano, porque no volverá a ocurrir-

Después de una serie de golpes donde Ukyo atacaba y ella solo se defendía bloqueando con su espada, Akane comprendió que no podía darle más larga al asunto, si seguía de esa forma solo terminaría lastimando más el orgullo de la cocinera; nuevamente kounji dejaba abierta su defensa, con un solo movimiento de su espada podría haber terminado con todo, pero ella no era ninguna asesina a sangre fría, a los únicos que estaba dispuesta a matar era a los Saotome a nadie más, así lo único que pudo hacer fue propinarle un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con su codo.

Ukyo cayó al suelo por el impacto, de inmediato se levanto como pudo, su visión era doble por unos segundos, ese golpe había sido tan duro como la patada de una mula, condenada niña, realmente era muy buena, pero nada la detendría, primero estaba su honor y si tenía que morir así seria, nuevamente se lanzó hacia ella, para recibir un segundo golpe en el estomago, la cual la dejo si aire, se apoyo en su espátula para erguirse y continuar luchando, ahora recibió un corte de espada en su espalda, su sangre comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo sin compasión, no obstante el dolor no la detuvo, continuó para recibir ahora otro golpe en la cara el cual la mando de bruces al suelo, entonces escucho su voz.

–ríndete, no quiero matarte-

-tú más que nadie debería entenderlo, no lo voy a hacer-

- por favor- rogó la niña Tendo

Haciendo sordo sus oídos Ukyo se lanzó nuevamente al ataque pero solo para ser recibida con el filo de la espada de Akane que se enterró en su hombro derecho, en ese punto ya no sentía dolor y no se iba a detener.

Ignorando por completo que no podía dirigirse a un hombre gritó desesperada -Señor Kounji, que espera para detener esto- a pesar de ser una orden, para todos era claro que era más un ruego por parte de la niña Tendo.

-Mi hija sabía perfectamente a que se arriesgaba cuando lanzó este duelo, si tiene que morir…- su rostro estaba pálido, en el corto tiempo de la pelea había envejecido hasta parecer un solo viejo y no el fuerte hombre, maestro del clan Kounji – lo hará con honor-

Ukyo nuevamente se lanzaba a atacarla, su rostro estaba hinchado y su ropas cubiertas en mayor parte de su sangre, como era posible que su padre no lo impidiera, acaso quería ver a su hija muerta, Akane estaba segura de que su padre si lo haría, simplemente la dejaría morir, pero a diferencia del padre de Ukyo, Soun Tendo lo haría simplemente para librarse de ella y no por su honor como guerrera. Después de la muerta de su madre cuando más necesitaba de él, le demostró que no tenia amor para ella y la partó de su lado sin miramientos, cuando al fin regresó a él después de tanto tiempo no la recibió ni siquiera con un poco de simpatía, solo le demostró su molestia por tenerla cerca otra vez, y todo gracias a los Saotome, era su culpa solo de ellos, su mirada era más fría ahora -que si sea- dijo para todos.

Ukyo lamentó no haber hecho tantas cosas en vida: no declarársele a Ranma, no despedirse de su madre antes de partir a duelo, no decirle a su padre cuanto lo quería y lo orgullosa que se sentía por ser su hija, no casarse, no ser madre, volvió a pensar en él, no besar a Ranma, se había lanzado a ese duelo por él, lo amaba desde pequeña, el dolor de la heridas de ahora no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando lo creyó muerto, esa tonta niña lo había herido, como no enfrentarla, como no hacerle pagar, pero se equivocó y ahora se encargaría de separarla de él para siempre, pero no se podía rendir no todavía, necesitaba entereza este sería su último ataque, tal vez Kamisama le permitiría derrotar a la Tendo para ser feliz con Ranma, ese era su destino y rogó a los dioses porque fuera así.

El ataque de Ukyo consistió en lanzar a su adversaria una especie de harina explosiva, con eso tal vez tendría una oportunidad aprovechando el desconcierto inicial de su enemiga para poder dar el golpe final, esta era su última oportunidad, todo o nada.

Cuando la harina y el polvo se disiparon le permitió ver a los espectadores una escena sin igual.

**NOTAS:**Debo confesar que me tiene muy preocupada la secuencia de la pelea, no creo que sea muy buena narrando este tipo de situaciones pero se hizo el intento, primero quería que la pelea fuera similar al combate entre kenshin y Sanosuke, una analogía entre la zanbatou de Sano y la espátula de Ukyo. Akane y su Katana ligera, véloz y elegante como Kenshin y Ukyo con su espátula fuerte y decidida como Sano, bueno no se si entiende la idea, pero creo que al final considere incluir mejor los ataques propios de Ukyo en el anime, por cierto si alguno de los que sigue la historia es fanático de Ukyo espero que no quiera asesinarme, si Akane tiene un mayor nivel de pelea que Ukyo es para que pueda enfrentarse más adelante y en el mismo nivel a Ranma, ya que se supone que ellos tienen el nivel de maestros en sus respectivos clanes superior a los discipulos, trate de compensarlo dándole a Ukyo una aptitud valiente y decidida.

Eso es todo por ahora espero actualizar pronto, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews


	11. Chapter 10

**X**

Ukyo mantenía su espátula en alto, por la posición al parecer pretendió cortar la cabeza de Tendo con un solo golpe utilizando su espátula como una especie de hacha o una guillotina lateral, no obstante, Tendo nuevamente demostraba sus habilidades esquivando el ataque, se encontraba de espaldas a Ukyo inclinada, flexionando sus rodillas y estirando una de sus piernas hacia atrás lo suficiente para que su cuello y su cabeza no corrieran peligro, pero lo que mantenía sorprendidos a todos era que la punta de su espada, aun sin ella estar de frente a su atacante, estaba apenas rozando justo en medio del pecho de la cocinera, con solo un movimiento y estaría muerta, con esa posición no solo conseguía esquivar el ataque sino que también lo devolvía de forma letal, pero al parecer Tendo era excelente luchando pero poco eficaz para terminar su peleas, nuevamente se arrepentía y no tomaba la vida de su contrincante.

El momento de tensión fue cortado por las siguientes palabras: -Para todos es claro que los Kounji han demostrado su honor y su lealtad para nuestro clan, pero continuar con esta pelea es inútil-.

Mientras Ranma hablaba tomaba entre sus brazos a Ukyo -Solo nosotros acabaremos con los Tendo y nadie más puede quitarnos ese placer-.

Esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Tendo para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse a donde se encontraba el señor Kounji, por su parte Ukyo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma, él había venido a rescatarla después de todo, había demostrado que le importaba, que más podía pedir, entonces se desvaneció.

-Señor kounji llévela por favor a casa necesita atención médica de inmediato para esas heridas, yo mandaré a Hapossai, nuestro médico familiar, para que la atienda personalmente y cuente para todo lo que necesite con nuestra ayuda-.

Con estas palabras se la entregó a su padre, y se dirigió nuevamente a todos los presentes.

-Espero que sea claro para todos que esta mujer ha demostrado su valentía y arrojo, ella es una gran guerrera y solo merece de nosotros nuestro respeto- todo el público espectador asistía con razón –bueno no siendo más por hoy creo que podemos regresar todos a nuestras casas-

A pesar de ser una orden implícita todo el mundo permanecía en su puesto sin intensiones de moverse, una batalla aun mejor se avecina, el actual maestro del clan Saotome parecía recuperado de sus heridas y tenía enfrente suyo a la causante de las mismas, a la reciente jefe del clan Tendo, ambos había lanzado sendas amenazas de muerte hacia el clan enemigo en el poco tiempo trascurrido de la tarde, por lo que para todos era claro que esto solo podía desencadenar en una cosa, otro duelo, y por nada del mundo se lo iban a perder.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo su mirada cobalto siempre se posaba en ella, en su rostro sin expresión salvo la mirada triste que la delataba, esperaba que no hiciera un berrinche por interrumpir así su pelea, pero estaba claro que tampoco ella deseaba un desenlace fatal, a la larga estaba haciéndole un favor a la niña, de pronto algo desvió su atención del delicado rostro, observó como una gota de ¿sangre? se deslizaba de la manga de su kimono hasta el suelo, seguida de otras más, si efectivamente eso era sangre, pero como era posible, Ukyo solo puedo asestarle un golpe y fue en el rostro sin mayores repercusiones, como era posible que estuviera herida.

La mirada de él le devolvía un interrogante, entonces se dio cuenta que miraba también hacia su brazo derecho, Saotome al parecer se había dado cuenta de su herida, era claro que esa herida no se la había hecho Ukyo por lo que él se debía estar preguntando como había ocurrido, pero no tenía porque saberlo, ese era asunto solamente de ella, y tal vez de la su nana cuando tuviera que curarla, de esa explicación sí que no podría escapar.

Por su parte, Cologne estaba más que inquieta, el afortunado joven Saotome se encontraba frente a su niña, ella ya no conservaba ninguna esperanza de que su Akane no tuviera que pelear, pues apenas puso un pie en Nerima tuvo que hacerlo, también lo hizo para ganar el respecto de los hombres de su padre cuando la designaron como la nueva jefe del clan, por supuesto que ninguno de ellos quería a una mujer como jefe pero se enfrentó a cada uno y a cada uno los derrotó fácilmente, a excepción del joven Hibiki quien ofreció su lealtad de inmediato y no se necesito de un duelo más; de igual forma, se enfrentó a los hombres de Saotome para recuperar el territorio perdido por su padre, pero otra cosa sería enfrentar al mismísimo Saotome, el maestro unos de los clanes más poderosos de Nerima, a menos que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-Mi niña vámonos a casa, esto terminó, además debo curar esa herida-

Akane solo puedo mostrar una mirada de disgusto hacia su nana, no solo estaba dándole indirectamente una orden delante del enemigo, sino que también le confirmaba que estaba herida.

-No es nada grave nana, además al parecer Saotome tiene algo que decirme- ya no guardaba sus modales ante él, era claro que después de intentar matarlo en dos ocasiones tendría la libertad para poder dirigirse directamente hacia él sin necesidad del permiso que no está dispuesta a pedir.

Ranma caminó hacia ella, haciendo notar aun más su diferencia de estaturas, Akane solo maldijo el no ser más alta, si bien era cierto que su estatura era la promedio, ese maldito le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Anciana, al parece Tendo tiene problemas para criar a su hija, la niña pretende dirigirse a mí como si tuviera la edad o la condición para hacerlo, usted tiene toda la razón por qué mejor no se la lleva para su casa, debe de estar cansada de jugar a ser la valiente guerrera y de pronto se hace más daño con una espada que es más grande que ella-

Vaya niño y su bocaza, pensaba Cologne, ella tratando de solucionar el problema y viene éste con esos comentarios tan estúpidos.

Akane ardía de rabia –idiota, si quiere de nuevo le demuestro que sé hacer con mi espada-.

Ranma rió con desprecio, pero la verdad le dolió el insulto, se dirigió a Cologne ignorando completamente a Akane –anciana, por lo que veo su "niña" insiste y ahora pretende retarme cuando lo único que merece es un par de nalgadas, la verdad es que siento lastima por Tendo dejar que su hija pisotee su horno de esa forma, por qué no más bien se le lleva y le enseña a comportarse como un dama, si sigue así nadie va a querer casarse con ella-

Mousse no puedo evitar soltar un risita, Cologne echó sus ojos hacia atrás en señal de derrota que podía hacer esos dos querían pelear y nada podía hacer ella para evitarlo.

–Me las pagaras maldito, idiota- no había terminado de gritar cuando él la hizo callar con un fuerte bofetón que le obligó voltear la cara.

Solo pasaron algunos segundos de desconcierto, -reconoce al hombre de la esquina, es el nuevo intendente y yo no tengo las mejores referencias de él; al parecer la pelea entre las dos familias lleva demasiado tiempo y ya ha llamado la atención del emperador, por lo que ha decido tomar cartas en el asunto, no le agrada la idea de que se propicie ningún tipo de agitación en sus provincias, y por supuesto ninguna de las familias querrá entregarle la excusa perfecta para ser despojados de nuestras tierras, por eso yo …- su mirada era completamente desoladora cuando regresó nuevamente a ella, para luego continuar balbuceando -no podía permitir que delante de todos …, yo de verdad …, bueno yo…, yo lo…- cerró sus ojos para no verla más, ni a la marca enrojecida que se estaba formando en su delicado rostro –si ella quiere un enfrentamiento así será, yo acepto su desafío, pero no aquí, ni ahora-.

Su mano ardía y el dolor de la herida en su pecho era insoportable –vamos Mousse creo que ya hicimos suficiente- él nunca había levantado su mano contra ninguna mujer y tenía que hacerlo ser precisamente con ella, solo a él mismo podía reconocer que había deseado tocar su rostro pero nunca imaginó que lo haría de esa forma, era su deber proceder así, ella se atrevió a retarlo delante de todos, pero por qué demonios entonces sentía debía cortarse la mano por lo que había hecho.

**NOTA:** Otro nuevo capítulo, dudas, preguntas, no olviden dejar su review, no sé si la figura de intendente si se use pero no se ocurrió nada mejor ups! como se pudieron dar cuenta este fic no es historicamente exacto. Otra cosita nunca justificare la violencia contra las mujeres bajo ninguna excusa, Ranma se portó muy mal pero creo que seguira por el mismo camino.


	12. Chapter 11

**XI**

-Lo odio nana, lo odio con todo mi corazón, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a golpearme, ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?- mientras señalaba con la mano su rostro; el golpe era de un fuerte color rosa pero no dejaría marca, -ni siquiera mi padre me ha puesto una mano encima y viene él y se atreve; pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, lo peor fue que yo no puede hacer nada para regresarle el favor, se excusó con la presencia del intendente para escabullirse como si nada-

Cologne escuchaba con paciencia las quejas de su niña mientras le vendaba la mano herida

–sabes perfectamente que tu padre nos prohibió cualquier problema con ese intendente, él al igual que Saotome no tiene muy buenas referencias de ese hombre, cuenta con los favores del emperador y no ha dudado en despojar de sus tierras a otros por razones insignificantes, ya tendrás oportunidad de cobrárselas a Saotome, después de todo aceptó tu desafío; mejor ahora dime por qué estoy curándote esta herida-

Akane enrojeció –no puede hacerlo nana, sabes que yo no mató a sangre fría, te juro que había decidido acabar con el duelo de una vez por todas y no alargar más lo inevitable, estaba haciendo sufrir a Kounji más de lo necesario, pero en el ultimo momento me arrepentí y como ya no podía detener mi movimiento, lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar con mi mano la hoja de mi espada para que no se hundiera en el pecho de Ukyo, soy una tonta no es cierto-

-no mi niña, por el contrario tiene un corazón noble, si otras fueras las circunstancias estoy segura que hasta serían buenas amigas, pero el destino parecer estar encaprichado con nuestra familia y no te ha dejado llevar la vida que mereces-

-no ha sido el destino nana, han sido los Saotome, ellos son los únicos culpables de mi desgracia, pero te juro nana que se los haré pagar, por la sangre de mi madre-.

Cologne terminó con la curación y se retiró de la habitación de su niña, le dolía verla así, llena de tanto odio y resentimientos.

Por su parte Akane solo podía pensar en su próximo encuentro con Saotome, él le había demostrado que no tendría reparos para enfrentarse a ella por ser mujer, tal vez hasta estaba esperando con sus mismas ansias el combate para seguir maltratándola, pero esta vez ella no se lo permitiría, debía reconocer que cuando Saotome la golpeó inicialmente quedó en shock, en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez "me golpeó, me golpeó, me golpeó" como si no lo pudiera creer, como si ella esperar algo más de él, entonces Saotome la miró con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y por un momento le creyó, que él de verdad lo sentía, entonces comenzó a balbucear esas tontas excusas sobre el intendente y por eso lo despreció más que nunca, como si no hubiera tenido más opciones; a ella no le importaba recibir heridas en un duelo después de todo estaban en igualdad de condiciones y uno de los dos contrincantes posiblemente no saldría con vida, pero este no fue el caso, por lo que estaba más que claro quién era Saotome, un hombre vil que no le importaba levantar su mano contra una mujer solo para demostrar quién mandaba, él era un demonio, un demonio con ojos de cielo.

… Una semana después…

Gracias a la vigilancia permanente de los hombres del intendente el duelo se había postergado por una larga semana, pero finalmente se presentó la oportunidad en la tarde del séptimo día.

A diferencia de su ultimo combate, Akane había masculinizado su kimono colocándose un hakama, no obstante aun conservaba los colores característico de los kimonos femeninos, la parte superior era en tono lila con grabados de dragones en color purpura, de este ultimo color también era su hakama, aunque no llevaba el tradicional maquillaje tenia los labios pintados de un suave rosa, el toque final del atuendo era que llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta con alguno mechones cortos que se escapaban y le enmarcaban el rostro, sin olvidar claro su katana amarrada a la cintura, ella era la visión perfecta del desafío femenino.

Con solo posar su mirada en ella, la herida en el pecho de Ranma comenzó a doler, si bien era cierto que la herida que ella le había causado en su primer encuentro ya había cicatrizado, el dolor se negaba a desaparecer cuando se encontraba en su presencia, una advertencia de que debe mantener alejado de ella, esa niña era peligrosa para él y su cuerpo se lo gritaba de la manera más dolorosa. Pero contrario a todas las señales de alerta, como siempre ocurría cuando se trataba de ella, él se acercó, antes del duelo quería dejar las cosas en claro, así que con la mirada baja y el rostro enrojecido se dirigió a ella –antes de empezar con esto, me gustaría decirle que yo lo sien…-, un tremendo derechazo lo mandó directo al suelo.

-claro, ahora sí se digna a dirigirme la palabra, pues le informe que nunca escucho bien nunca voy a aceptar sus disculpas- Akane sabía perfectamente que él trató de disculpase por el bofetón que le dio hacia una semana pero no le había a dar ni siquiera la oportunidad de hacerlo, por lo menos ahora tenía la satisfacción de haberle regresado el favor con creces-

-demonios, golpea como patada de mula- ahora Ranma estaba de pie y se sobaba la mejilla, debía reconocer que le divertía que ella tuviera que estirarse para tratar de estar a su altura, sin ningún éxito por supuesto, debido a que la diferencia de estaturas era obvia, pero más aun le encantaba por alguna razón desconocida hacerla rabiar por eso no se contuvo. -¿Enserio usted si es una mujer, con esa forma de golpear podría decir que es un gorila difrazado?- volvió a mofarse de ella.

Los hombres de Akane desenfundaron su katanas para cobrar la afrenta a su jefe, después de todo ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría negar que ella era una dama, cada uno de ellos era dolorosamente cocientes de quien estaba a su mando era una mujer, especialmente lo estaba Ryoga Hibiki, una mujer demasiado hermosa para su tranquilidad; mientras tanto los hombres de Ranma no pudieron contenerse y soltaron una que otra risita, aun no entendían como su jefe se atrevía a jugar de esa manera, tentando la furia a la bruja Tendo.

Ranma se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero no obtuvo los insultos de vuelta que esperaba, Akane aun no lo miraba, solo había levantado a su brazo en señal para que sus hombres se calmaran y guardaran nuevamente sus katanas, en esta ocasión ellos no iban a intervenir y solo estaba como espectadores del combate.

-Hoy, no solo pagará esta ofensa, pagará cada una de las afrentas que acometido su familia con nosotros, ustedes los Saotome nos deben y le juro que hoy la deuda será saldada con su sangre-

Odio, odio puro era lo único que Ranma podía ver en la mirada de la niña Tendo y su pecho le dolió aun más.

-Se equivoca los únicos que deben pagar son los Tendo- él solo pudo recordar los días de llanto y desesperación de su madre después de la muerte de su hermana, como casi se deja morir cuando se enteró de la noticia y sin contar con su propio sufrimiento, el remordiendo y la culpa sentía por no ser él quien muriera en esa ocasión.

-Como se atreve, el bastardo de su padre mató a mi madre-

-Se equivoca, pero el suyo si mató a mi hermana, una niña inocente-

-Inocente, acaso mi madre no lo era también-

-¡Je!, inocente, ninguna dama inocente es asesinada nada más porque si-

El segundo bofetón que recibió Ranma no lo envió de vuelta al suelo, solo le volteo el rostro, cuando sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron, el azul de los ojos de Ranma era negro y el color café de los de Akane resplandecía como miel ardiendo por las llamas del odio que la consumía desde adentro.

-Le mataré- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS: **Entiendo que el hakama es utilizado por mujeres y hombres pero para el propósito de esta historia en la época en que se desarrolla era una pendra exclusivamente masculina, también disculpen la demora en la actualización, me imagino que pensarán que en este capítulo no ocurre nada pero hay que poner suspenso al asunto.


	13. Chapter 12

**XII**

Uno frente al otro, todos sus músculos tensos a la espera de la acción, la adrenalina en los niveles más altos, y en sus miradas la promesa de muerte.

Al fin podría tomar venganza, éste era el momento esperado, acabaría con él aunque se le fuera su propia vida en el intento, ésta vez no fallaría, le demostraría a su padre de lo que estaba hecha, se lo demostraría a todos, especialmente a él; maldecía el momento en que lo conoció y no pudo acabar con su vida, ahora se reprochaba la forma en que él se entrometía en cada uno de sus pensamientos, y lo odiaba aun más por eso, porque sentía como sus ojos azules le perseguían a cada momento llenos de un sentimiento indescifrable para ella, en ese instante se juró a si misma que le cortaría la cabeza de un tajo y terminaría de una vez por todas con el torbellino de emociones que él había despertado.

Además del dolor recurrente en su cicatriz del pecho, tambien podía sentir todo el odio que emanaba de la niña Tendo, dirigido exclusivamente a él, realmente le molestaba que ella lo odiara tanto, como si pudiera existir un sentimiento distinto entre los miembros de las dos familias, eso era lo que correspondía pero aun así como negar que él quería más de ella; había aceptado el estúpido duelo solo para complacerla, sintió tanta culpa cuando la golpeó que le pareció justo aceptar su desafío, así ella lo castigaría por su atrevimiento, pero ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada de defender su honor, el de su escuela y el de su familia, y aunque él no lo quisiera sabía que todo terminaría en desgracia, el odio de ambos era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella atacó primero, su velocidad era tal que sus movimientos se hacían invisibles a los ojos, pero él podía sentirla, su odio la delataba, no fue difícil predecir sus movimientos, ataque lateral por la izquierda a su cabeza, bloqueó con su espada y utilizó su fuerza para llevar su espada y la de ella hacia el frente, y sus miradas se encontraron, odio y odio más profundo.

Si el tonto de Saotome quería demostrar su fuerza ella también lo haría, así que con las espadas aun trabadas se movió hacia adelante empujándolo hasta dejarlo acorralado contra una columna, entonces él levantó sus manos por encima de la cabeza de ella para tener mejor soporte y asestarle un rodillazo en medio del pecho, sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera continuar con su siguiente movimiento, ella estaba en frente de él, sonriéndole,desafiándolo.

Por lo visto, Saotome estaba peleando en serio, si no se hubiera movido su espada seguramente la hubiera atravesado, el golpe fue fuerte, sus costillas podían dar testimonio de ello, al parecer él no estaba midiendo su fuerza, esto solo provocó que sonriera interiormente, realmente temía que él no tomara en serio el combate, dejando atrás esas preocupaciones se lanzó hacia él en un nuevo ataque, pero antes del choque de espadas ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, se agachó para realizar un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con su espada y de esta forma cortar la cabeza de él desde atrás. Pero él nuevamente puedo percibir su intensión de ataque, así que bloqueó el ataque con la vaina de su espada, si ella realmente quería que la tomaran en serio, como un rival al que temer, primero debería a aprender a controlar sus emociones, aunque debía reconocer que en el enfrentamiento con Ukyo no dejó entrever ninguna de sus intensiones, ahora frente a él era demasiado fácil de leer, quizás, su simplemente presencia lograba sacarla tanto de sus cabales que no podía controlarse, bueno, tal vez también se debía a uno que otro comentario de parte suya, y si estaba en lo correcto entonces él por supuesto que tomaría ventaja, por eso con su brazo libre en un movimiento mecánico, realizó un corte a lo largo de la espalda desprotegida, la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Dolor, y más dolor recorriendo su espalda, él la había herido, con su velocidad movió su pierna para golpearlo en los tobillos y romper su balance, mientras él caía se levantó para que no tuviera oportunidad de herirla de nuevo o que alcanzará a ver la magnitud del daño infringido, ella sí que podía sentirlo, la herida era poco profunda pero abarcaba casi el largo de su espalda, dándole oportunidad a mucha de su sangre para que escapara por ahí, entonces escuchó la voz de su nana -que demonios estás haciendo, hasta un principiante podría derrotarle si sigues pelando de esa forma, para todos los presente es claro que solo quieres arrancar la cabeza de su cuerpo y eso te hace predecible sin contar claro con lo descontrolado de tu ki, acaso ¿quieres que te maten?- su nana tenía toda la razón pero no iba cambiar de estrategia, ya antes lo había intentado, por Kami le enterró una espada en medio del pecho y él aun si vivió, no, no iba a cambiar, estaba segura de que podría derrotarlo, solo debía calmarse, ¡vamos Akane, tu puedes!.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse completamente de pie tenía la espada de Tendo a pocos centímetros de su frente, solo sus reflejos lo salvaron de una muerte segura, pudo moverse hacia un lado y esquivar el ataque, mas sin embargo su frente ahora tenía un pequeño corte, fueron esos mismos reflejos lo que impulsaron su espada hacia adelante para alcanzar las piernas de su niña y realizar un corte transversal en ambas, sabía que con este tipo de herida no podría continuar peleando, cada vez que flexionará sus piernas en posición de ataque o defensa las heridas se abrirían y la sangre fluiría muy fácil, él realmente deseaba que con esto se pusiera fin al duelo y no tuvieran que llegar hasta el final de las consecuencia en este combate.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Cologne le dio una orden a Ryoga y se retiró del lugar, sabía perfectamente quien sería el ganador de este duelo, solo esperaba que Ryoga pudiera rescatar a su niña y no solo recuperara un cadáver.

Por su parte, Akane no podía creer que Saotome la hubiere herido por segunda vez y mucho menos podía creer que su nana la estuviera dejando sola, pronto se dio cuenta que es eso solo significaba una cosa, su nana estaba segura de que ella sería la perdedora de este encuentro y no quería verla derrotada o peor aun muerta; eso fue el detonante final, mientras ella era abandonada por su nana, derrotada fácilmente delante de sus hombres, y se le escapaba la vida desangrándose rápidamente, él solo tenía un rasguño en la frente del que escaparon unas cuantas gotas de sangre, no se suponía que las cosas ocurrieran así, toda su frustración salió de su garganta en un grito desesperado -¡suficiente, no más!-

De pronto, él no pudo sentirla más, busco en su mirada y no encontró nada, solo la usual tristeza de sus ojos sin ninguna otra emoción, entonces pudo apreciar la verdadera magnitud de la velocidad de su enemiga, solo alcanzó a sentir un poco de su fragancia pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba muy cerca, sus espadas chocaron, pudo también sentir su fuerza de gorila, sus pies se enterraron en la tierra al recibir el golpe; y aunque siempre se considero un hombre fuerte, ella lo estaba empujando de nuevo hacia atrás con mucha facilidad, dejando surcos en la tierra por el movimiento de sus pies, por eso decidió utilizar su propia fuerza para mantener su posición, en ese instante, ella aprovechó el punto de apoyo que él le ofreció para girar su cuerpo, impulsarse y con sus piernas darle sendos golpes en el rostro y en uno de sus brazos, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia de donde chocaron inicialmente, mas ella aun no había terminado, nuevamente la tenía enfrente, agradeció a la distancia a que ella lo había lanzando porque tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder bloquear con su espada, desde el piso claro aun no había podido ponerse de pie, en estos momento solo utilizaba uno de sus brazos, el brazo que recibió el golpe no le respondió como debería, se encontraba entumecido por el dolor, esperaba que no se lo hubiera roto. Utilizó su fuerza para impulsarse solo con su piernas, se puso de pie mientras al mismo tiempo la empujaba hacia atrás, además con su velocidad pudo poner distancia entre ambos, después con la misma mano que empuñaba su espada limpió la sangre que escurría por su boca y escupió otro tanto que tenía adentro; por voluntad propia sus ojos buscaron su rostro, ella estaba sonriendo; el combate al fin comenzaba de verdad, él se distrajo tanto con su sonrisa que no notó como a partir de las heridas en la piernas de Akane su hakama estaba teñida completamente de rojo y como de esta tela empapada goteaba sangre que también teñía de rojo la tierra donde ella se encontraba parada.

Para sorpresa de Akane, Saotome finalmente tomó la iniciativa y atacó primero, así ambos se enzarzaron en una danza exquisitamente mortal, uno y otro tenían defensas extramadamente cerradas, por lo que entre el constante choque de espadas solo entraba al cuerpo del otro, uno de que otro rodillazo o algún golpe a un punto vital, tratando de desequilibrar la balanza hacia alguno de los lados.

Desde afuera los estudiantes de cada escuela se deleitaban con el espectáculo y la exhibición de habilidades de su maestro y su jefa respectivamente, los hombre de Saotome reconocía la calidad de combatiente que era la bruja Tendo, mientras los hombres de Tendo estaban realmente optimistas porque su jefe al fin se decidió a pelear en serio; pero quienes realmente están complacidos eran los dos guerreros, ambos amaban a las artes como su propia vida, solo muy pocos tendrían la oportunidad de vivir un combate tan intenso y decisivo para sus existencias, realmente disfrutaban tener el frente a su par, a su igual, y poder medir su fuerza y habilidades.

De pronto ambos se detuvieron, sus cuerpos distanciados pero sus miradas unidas, se sentía la tensión en el aire y las hojas se movían en remolinos dirigidos por las energía del combate, este era el momento decisivo. Él se lanzó al ataque primero, ella lo esquivó impulsando su cuerpo hacia arriba, era su oportunidad para realizar un ataque desde el aire, su movimiento preferido, él también saltó hacia arriba, hacia su encuentro, no contó con que ella sería más rápida, y él sintió el dolor de la espada de ella clavándose en su cuerpo, en su hombro derecho, con el siguiente movimiento estaría muerto, su niña no le perdonaría la vida, lo partiría en dos, así que quiso sonreírle para despedirse de ella, después de todo había sido un combate justo, uno en el que perdió, pero cuando al fin subió su mirada, lo que vieron sus ojos lo aterraron hasta la desesperación.

Solo le podía suceder a ella, ya lo tenía, él era suyo, puedo ver en su mirada la resignación por su derrota, él le estaba sonriendo, ¡demonios, Ranma era realmente hermoso!, él estaba reconociendo su victoria y de pronto su fuerzas le fallaron, estaban abandonando su cuerpo, estaba muriendo frente a él, así sin más, utilizó lo poco que le quedaba de energía para concentrarse, tan solo un poco más, y con su último esfuerzo empuño su espada con fuerza, para realizar el movimiento final pero…. simplemente se desvanecio, negro, ahora solo la rodeaba la fría oscuridad, ella estaba cayendo, cayendo a la nada.

Ranma la rescató de su caída y se desplomó con ella en sus brazos, miró a su alrededor y con horror comprobó como la tierra donde habían estado luchando estaba toda teñida de rojo, de la sangre de la niña Tendo, con su mano temblorosa retiró los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, buscando alguna señal de que ella estaba bien, pero su rostro estaba frio y pálido, no con la blancura de su piel de porcelana, esto era diferente, con desesperación sintió que toda ella estaba fría, fría como la muerte, entonces notó la humidad en sus brazos, la espalda de ella estaba mojada, la tela de su kimono estaba empapada, pero ¿de qué?, de lo profundo de su ser vino la repuesta, era su sangre, la sangre de Tendo, por supuesto que sabía la respuesta, acaso no fue él quien la habia herido.

Entonces vino el dolor, un dolor tan fuerte como el que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana, ella nuevamente estaba partiendo su pecho en dos y no necesito de ninguna espada, el dolor y la desesperación se metían en cada parte de su ser, para repetir una y otra vez como una mantra

-no, no, que hice Kami, que hice, no, no- él la abrazaba fuerte a su cuerpo, desesperado rogando a Kami que tomara su vida en lugar de la ella, mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos como nunca creyó que volvería a ocurrir

-entréguemela- Ranma no quiso escuchar, quien se atrevía a hablarle ahora

-entréguemela- volvió a repetir la voz del desconocido, era Ryoga quien rogaba para que le devolviera el cuerpo de su querida jefe, como Ranma no le hizo caso, él lo golpeó en el rostro y le arrebató el cuerpo de Akane para salir corriendo a casa de los Tendo, donde Cologne lo esperaba.

Los hombres de Akane se fueron momentos después que Ryoga, todos tratando de esconder las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, algunos se quedaron algo atrás por si los Saotome querían tramar alguna canallada; por su parte, ninguno de los hombres de Ranma hizo algo para defender a su maestro de la agresión, solo dejaron que el hombre de la bruja Tendo se la llevará, tampoco persiguieron al resto de los hombres que aun quedaban, todos se preguntaban porque sentían como si hubieran perdido a un ser querido.

Solo Mousse, se atrevió a acercase a Ranma, y trato de ayudarlo a levantarse –vamos, a casa Ranma, Hapossai debe curar tus heridas- pero él se separó de un manotazo y se fue dando tumbos sin saber que camino seguir.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno por fin actualizo, que sé más de uno quería asesinarme por la demora, por eso hice un capitulo larguísiiiiiiiiiiiiimo en compensación, je,je,je como pueden leer este era un capitulo muy importante en la historia y acabo de descubrir que soy pésima para las secuencia de acción por eso me he demorado demasiado, puede que esta vez les moleste un poco la redacción con párrafos sin separación de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Akane y Ranma (lo que tal vez pueda confundirlos y hacer tediosa la lectura) trate de dar la sensación del combate en sí, akane ataque ranma responde, todo sin pausa, no sé si me hago entender, y cual fue la idea de escribir así, ya para terminar algunos notaran que los movimientos del enfrentamiento se parecen a los Samurai x, pero para mí es el mejor anime de samuráis que existe, así por favor no se molesten y espero que lo vean como yo, un homenaje a esta gran serie, y si la heridas en la piernas de akane son como las de saito cuando enfrento a usui y a shishio.

Alguna pregunta, noo, bueno no siendo más espero sus review


	14. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Una semana, siete días completos, ciento sesenta ocho horas, y aun no se dignaba a aparecer, por eso ella tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, sin más crédito, tendría que volver a casa si deseaba continuar con esa conducta autodestructiva, ¡demonios¡, no podía entender porque le afectó tanto cumplir con su deber, debería estar más que orgulloso por la victoria obtenida y aun así solo se había lanzado a la inconsciencia del alcohol, y al parecer no tenía ninguna intensión de volver al sano juicio.

-MADRE- por primera vez el llamado de su hijo no le resultó reconfortante, hasta ahora había sido un hijo ejemplar, digno de toda su confianza, pero no fue más que apareciera Akane Tendo en su vida para que todo se fuera al infierno.

-me puedes explicar porque Moe-sam no quiere venderme más sake-

-por supuesto hijo, él no quiere venderte más sake porque sencillamente suspendimos el crédito de la familia, me niego rotundamente a seguir patrocinando más esta locura, no voy a permitir que te mueras como un sucio borracho en una calle oscura-

-madre eso no es de tu incumbencia y si no quieres darme más dinero, solo tengo que pedirle a alguno de mis amigos-

-todos ellos tienen prohibido darte dinero-

-no te atrevas madre, además no tienes control sobre ellos-

-si me atrevo, y por supuesto que tengo el control, soy tu madre y sé que es lo mejor para ti-

-¡lo mejor para mí!, dice lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para mí sería morirme, mamá-

Nodoka se lanzó a consolar a su hijo

-suéltame, nadie puede ayudarme ahora- su corazón estaba destrozado, destrozado porque pudo asesinar a la enemiga de su familia, irónico pero cierto; como irónica tambien se había convertido su vida, estaba vivo pero muerto por dentro y todo gracias a que él cumplió con su deber.

-todo saldrá bien hijo- se abrazó al él para no dejarlo ir otra vez -te lo prometo, yo arreglaré las cosas- Kamisama ayúdame a tomar la decisión correcta no puedo perder a otro hijo.

* * *

… siete días antes…

Ryoga corría con todas sus fuerzas, rogaba a Kami que no hubiera actuado demasiado tarde, como puedo ser tan tonto, ella por fin había tomando el control del duelo, ella iba a matar a Saotome, las cosas salían a las mil maravillas y de pronto se desvaneció, nunca se perdonaría si ella moría en sus brazos, ella estaba herida y aun así le permitió continuar, como si él hubiera podido evitarlo, en el fondo de su ser sabía que ella no le hubiera permitido detener el combate, excusas, solo excusas, se reprendió asimismo, él debió ser fuerte por el bien de ella, y así ahora no estaría sufriendo como lo hacía en estos momentos.

-Cologne, Cologne ya la traje- gritó con desesperación desde la puerta de la casa Tendo.

-pensé que sería más pronto, ¿cuánta sangre perdió?- preguntó mientras abría las puertas y ambos se dirigían al cuarto de Cologne, donde ella tenía todo preparado para recibir a su niña.

-no lo sé, uno o tres litros de sangre, no estoy seguro-

-pues tienes que estarlo esa diferencia define si podemos hacer algo por ella, recuerda bien-

-¿cree que aun pueda salvarla?-

-no lo sé, dimelo tu,¿cuánta sangre perdió?-

En la cabeza de Ryoga solo se reproducía la imagen de la tierra teñida de rojo por la sangre de su jefa

-solo un litro, si solo un litro y tal vez un poco más- repitió confundido -sino ya estaría muerta, no lo cree, yo aun puedo sentir su olor- la nariz de Ryoga no era prodigiosa con la de un perro era más bien buena como la de un cerdo.

-Ya la trajiste, ahora déjanos solas-

-no, no la voy dejar otra vez-

-ahora no es el momento de hacerte el valiente- la recriminación no pasó desapercibida a los oídos de Ryoga, -más bien refuerza nuestra seguridad no queremos ninguna sorpresa por parte de los Saotome-

Cuando por fin Ryoga dejo la habitación, Cologne se dispuso hacer lo que tenía que hacer, el trabajo sería arduo, quitó las ropas del cuerpo de su niña y como sospechaba las heridas no eran demasiado profundas pero si extensas, aplicó en todas hierbas medicinales para evitar cualquier infección y minimizar las cicatrices que seguramente quedarían sin los cuidados necesarios, luego posó sus manos en el medio del cuerpo de su niña para concentrar su chakra, tal como le enseño su amiga de infancia Tsunade.

Mientras Cologne se entrenaba para ser la jefe de supremacía femenina, se encontró en su camino con Tsunade recientemente ascendida a sannin, y gracias a que Kamisama permitió que se cruzaran sus caminos, ahora podría hacer algo por su niña, solo esperaba que lo aprendido fuera suficiente, así tuviera que entregar todo su chakra por ella lo haría, pero su niña no morirá, solo imploraba que fuera lo necesario para regenerar suficientes células sanguíneas, más de un litro de sangre perdida era sencillamente fatal.

…

-todo saldrá bien hijo- se abrazo al él para no dejarlo ir otra vez -te lo prometo, yo arreglaré las cosas- Kamisama ayúdame a tomar la decisión correcta no puedo perder a otro hijo.

-Ranma la niña Tendo está viva- con toda su determinación reflejada en su rostro -y yo la conseguiré solo para ti-

* * *

NOTAS: un capítulo corto, pero se necesitan los intermedios para engranar la historia ja, ja,ja

Tenía que salvar de algun modo a Akane y antes de inventar cualquier artimaña descabellada, preferí utilizar una tecnica familiar para todos los animeadictos como yo je, je,je

¿Qué planes macabros tiene Nodoka para nuestra Akane?, pues si les cuento no tendría gracia leer el siguiente capitulo je,je,je Moesama lo notaron je, je,je


	15. Chapter 14

**IVX**

Cuatro meses después…

Aunque las lesiones no eran graves, la recuperación le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, como las heridas no eran profundas junto con los cuidados de su nana en su piel no quedaron marcas, algo diferente ocurrió con la perdida de sangre, había quedado con una debilidad tal, que no lo permitió levantarse de la cama en tres semanas completas, lo único bueno fue que tuvo el tiempo necesario para que pudieran cicatrizar bien sus heridas, los problemas comenzaron posteriormente cuando quiso entrenar para ponerse de nuevo en forma, se agotaba en pocas horas y si continuaba a pesar de su cuerpo éste le reclamaba desmayándose al instante.

Por su parte la nana la dejó hacer, no se había opuesto demasiado a que reiniciará su entrenamiento tan pronto, realmente estaba feliz de que hubiera salido con vida de ésta, por lo que solo le pedía que no se excediera demasiado en el entrenamiento y le daba unos brebajes horribles para "recuperar" sangre, licuado de hígado por la mañana, lentejas y guayaba en la tarde, jugo de remolacha con espinaca en la noche, pajarilla y huevos crudos, en fin cuanto menjurje se le ocurriera, pero como quejarse después del susto tan grande que le había ocasionado.

Ahora, después de varios meses se encontraba frente a frente con el causante de sus mayores problemas y no podía evitar sentir excitación por el nuevo enfrentamiento, le faltó poco para acabar con su vida, en esta ocasión no podía permitirse cometer el mismo error, debía concentrarse para evitar que su mal carácter le diera ventaja al enemigo, estaba segura de que podía derrotarlo solo debía concentrarse y hacerse sorda a los comentarios malintencionados.

-Marimacho pero si estás viva- no le cabía la alegría en el pecho, frente a sus ojos estaba la bruja Tendo, le costó mucho créele a su madre cuando le había asegurado que continuaba con vida, con toda la sangre que dejó en el campo de batalla la duda era razonable, por eso intento verla en varias ocasiones pero sin mayor éxito, la casa de los Tendo estaba más custodiada que nunca y la niña no aparecía por ningún lado, tuvo que armarse con toda la paciencia que lo caracterizaba y esperar a que ella se recuperará sumando claro a los inconvenientes que causaba el tonto del intendente, empecinado como estaba en que no se llevaran a cabo más combates, o más bien empecinado en quitar las tierras de alguna o de las dos familias.

Aunque su propósito inicial era simplemente ignorarla, porque estaba completamente convencido que el pequeño problemilla que tuvo con la bebida no eran más que remordimientos por herir una mujer, una mujer gorila claro pero que seguía siendo una mujer después de todo, como más se explicaba tan penosa situación, su honor como hombre no le permitía que actuara en contra de ninguna fémina, así que se autocastigo después del duelo excediendose un poco con el sake; él perdido en la bebida, ja, por una mujer, por una Tendo, NUNCA, tendría que hablar con el cobarde de Tendo para que fuera hombre y enfrentara a sus propias peleas, pero su lengua nuevamente lo traicionó y se le escapó lo que realmente pensaba de la niña, así que ahí iban de nuevo.

-Maldito me pagarás cada uno de tus insultos, ya lo verás-

-¡Insultos¡ pero si no he dicho nada que no sea verdad- verdad era la que golpeaba sus ojos, la niña estaba más hermosa que nunca como si la muerte le hubiera dado un toque especial, al tono blanco de su piel se sumaba una blancura casi traslucida que solo se le ocurría fue debida a la perdida de sangre y para su desgracia eso solo consiguió que el rojo de sus labios fuera más intenso, que los pocos mechones azul oscuro que se escapaban de su cola de cabello contrastar sobre el blanco de su piel creando la imperiosa necesidad de colocarlos nuevamente en sitio, pero él nunca reconocerá que estaba perdido, nunca.

-Dime que escondes de tras de ese hakama de hombre color negra, que tienes el pecho plano-

Akane paró en seco su ataque, el tema de su pecho siempre fue algo delicado, cuando era pequeña y empezaron a crecer siempre le parecieron un estorbo para su entrenamiento así que simplemente decidió vendarlos, pero ahora le preocupaba que por tal acción no los hubiera dejado crecer todo lo que deberían, y aunque su nana le aseguraba que eran de tamaño normal y que aun le podía crecer más, ella mantenía esa secreta preocupación.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia PERVERTIDO, si estoy vestida de negro es simplemente para la ocasión porque hoy será tu funeral- en realidad se vistió de negro para evitar que la vieran sangrar de nuevo, la sangre era realmente escandalosa como pudo comprobar después de que vio su vestimenta manchada, no quería que si por casualidad la herían, su nana o Hibiki, pudo comprobar que era algo sobreprotector después de que le contaron como procedió cuando se desmayó, la sacaran corriendo del combate a penas la vieran sangrar.

-No me llames pervertido que no lo soy- mientras se acercaba a ella con ánimo de encararla

-Y entonces porque estás tan interesado en como son mis pechos, PERVERTIDO- contrató a su ataque verbal

-Tus pechos si ahí no hay nada, MARIMACHO, si hasta una gorila es más femenina que tú-

-Saotome prepárate a morir-

¡Diablos! verdaderamente disfrutaba hacerla rabiar, pero por lo menos descontrolándola sabía que el combate no se convertiría en algo serio.

-Di que te ríes PERVERTIDO-

-De tu cara de gorila en celo cuando peleas-

-Ranmaaaaaaaa-

El viento comenzó a remolinarse, una especie de aura rodeaba el cuerpo de la niña, y de su espada salían flamas de energía tal si fuera fuego, Ranma sintió escalofríos recorriendo toda su espalda, ella lo había llamado por su nombre definitivamente esta vez se había pasado, mas sin embargo también sintió la calida sensación de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz que tanto le gustaba, como no meter la pata cuando su sola cercanía lo descontrolaba, debía defenderse de alguna forma o sino terminaría muerto y seguramente con una sonrisa en los labios porque habia sido ella quien lo habia asesinado. Por eso endureció la expresión de su rostro y reafirmó su posición de defensa para poder recibir la carga que seguramente recibiría.

Para Cologne era claro que Saotome disfrutaba jugar con fuego pero quien juega con fuego también puede salir quemado, en ese estado su niña era sencillamente imparable, de verdad sintió pesar por él.

El choque de espadas se produjo inmediatamente, Ranma fue impulsado hacia atrás con la fuerza de la embestida, y como en las ocasiones anteriores fue conciente de que solo él podría hacerle frente a esa niña, así que haciendo gala de toda su fortaleza pudo detener el avance y enfrentarla.

Entonces Akane, giró sus brazos para poder mantener la posición la espada con una sola de sus manos, así con la mano libre agarró de los cabellos la cabeza de Ranma y utilizó su rodilla para golpearlo en las costillas, el golpe sonó hueco y bastante fuerte, todos los presentes solo pudieron decir –Uff- y sentir lastima por semejante castigo; ella ya se preparaba para el segundo rodillazo, Ranma debía hacerlo algo sino quería que le estallaran los pulmones con el siguiente golpe, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Si me odias más entonces terminarás amándome- le susurró en el oído seguro de que ella lo escucharía

Solo eso basto para que ella saliera de su estado de cólera y ahí estaba él mirándola con sus hermosos ojos cielo y la expresión más arrogante que hasta ahora le había conocido, acaso estaba coqueteando con ella.

-Primero me mató, antes de que eso ocurra-

Los ojos de Ranma volvieron a ser azul cobalto, el dolor en su pecho, el que siempre aparecía cada vez que veía a su niña se sintió el doble de intenso –No hace falta que seas tan dramática, no creo que tengas en tu corazón amor para amar a nadie, ni que alguien pueda amarte a ti, ni siquiera tu padre lo hace-

La mirada de ella se entristeció aun más si era posible –Tienes razón yo solo vivo para odiar y te repito primero me mató antes de sentir algo distinto por alguno de los Saotome y en cuanto a mi padre ese es problema mio-

Él sabia que ese ultimo insulto había sido peor que cualquiera de las veces que la llamó marimacho, esas solo eran tonterías para molestarla, solo le bastó con ver sus ojos para saber que la había herido y su dolor le dolía a él peor que el propio.

-Yo no quise decir…-

-Ya cállate Saotome, tu y yo solo estamos aquí por una razón así que muérete- y los dos se enfrascaron nuevamente en la danza mortal que ambos guerreros disfrutaban solo que en esta ocasión había también un dejo de amargura.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tendo se recibía la siguiente misiva

Bastardo tachón Maldito tachón Estimado tachón Tendo

Me tomé el atrevimiento de contarle a nuestro apreciado Intendente la buena nueva del compromiso establecido entre las dos familias, como seguramente recordará con el nacimiento de nuestros hijos Ranma y Kasumi acordamos la unión de las dos familias para garantizar la continuidad de las escuelas del estilo libre Todo lo Vale, como es sabido por todos, sus dos hijas mayores ya se encuentran casadas, así que los Saotome en nuestro afán de cumplir con nuestro honor y nuestra palabra, aceptamos que la unión se realice con la menor de sus hijas, quien si tiene la edad suficiente para enfundar una espada no dudo que también la tendrá para cumplir su deber como miembro de la familia Tendo. Cabe recalcar que el intendente está contentísimo con esta noticia, y con el final de la rencilla entre las dos familias, aunque me da la ligera impresión de que cree que nuestros hijos se negarán a cumplir con este compromiso porque me ha advertido que sino se llevan acabo estas nupcias las tierras de la familia responsable serán expropiadas por orden del emperador, una medida exagerada y de más, dado que ninguna de las familias desea irrespetar nuestro pacto y muchos menos los deseos del emperador.

No siendo más el motivo del presente, quedo a la espera de que me informe cuando se realizaran los esponsales para que mi familia y mi hijo estemos presentes.

Nodoka Saotome

-Maldita bruja, si cree que se va a salir con la suya esta muy equivocada, con los Tendo no se juega- gritó furibundo Soun Tendo mientras se alistaba a salir para hablar con el intendente pero antes de lograrlo, se presentó una de sus sirvientes.

-Mi señor, el Intendente lo espera en la sala para reunirse con usted-

Tendo solo pudo morder su lengua para no dejar escapar los improperios que querían salir de su boca, ésta vez debía reconocer su derrota, si algo caracterizaba a la esposa de Genma era su astucia de zorra vieja.

Así que mandó a llamar a otro de sus sirvientes, mientras se dirigía a atender al intendente para decirle lo siguiente: –Seiya, ve por mi hija de inmediato, no vaya ser que asesiné a su futuro esposo, antes del matrimonio-

* * *

NOTA. si ya se que me demore demasiado en actualizar, pero creo que la historia sigue interesante, para los que piensan que saque de debajo de la manga el compromiso de ranma y akane la idea inicial de la historia era contarles como se conocieron los Tendo y los Saotome pero como me estoy demorando tanto en actualizar decidi por ahora saltarme ese pedazo, cuando finalmente la termine incluire algunos capitulos extras: otro encuentro entre ranma y akane, la aparecion de shampoo, ryoga y sus sentimientos, asi los que esten realmente interesado en la historia no sufrifan sin conocer el final, les advierto esta historia no acaba con el probable matrimonio si es que se lleva acabao, aun no me decido sino que seria un nuevo comienzo

Muchas gracias a todos los que envian sus review

Estimado Mitsuo: reconozco que no soy muy buena con las secuencias de acción y tal vez faltó algo más de explicación en la interacción de este capitulo, asi que haciendo caso a tu consejo se modificó esa parte de este capitulo, aun así no puedo garantizar que la ejecución sea perfecta, porque nunca he practicado artes marciales en mi cabeza solo tengo las imágenes espectaculares de la serie samurai x de la que soy fanatica.


	16. Chapter 15

**XV**

El sonido de las espadas guió a Seiya donde se encontraba la menor de las niñas Tendo, dobló la esquina y se encontró con el espectáculo ofrecido por el duelo de los herederos de las escuelas Tendo y Saotome, ante la imagen su cabeza no pudo evitar trasladarse a los años en que su amo era un joven alegre que combatía por diversión con su mejor amigo Genma Saotome, ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas y si bien los combatientes estaban siendo extremadamente cuidadosos con sus ataques el resultado final en esta ocasión seguramente sería la muerte de uno de los dos guerreros, aunque él no quería detener la diversión de todos los espectadores ordenes eran ordenes.

Se interpuso en medio del combate -Señorita Tendo, su padre la requiere de inmediato-

-Seiya, ahora no puedo atender a mi padre no ves que estoy medio en un duelo a muerte-

-Precisamente por esa razón me encuentro acá, tiene terminantemente prohibido asesinar a Ranma Saotome-

Está ultima frase detuvo en seco a los dos contrincantes, se separaron aun más, aumentando la distancia entre ambos, no obstante mantenían sus sentidos alertas por lo que pudiera ocurrir, no fuera ser esta una treta por parte del otro.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Seiya?-

-Lo siento niña, pero su padre le puede explicar mejor la situación- por supuesto que él no iba a arriesgar su vida siendo el portador de las malas noticias

-Vamos Seiya adelántanos algo- en esta ocasión intervino Cologne, conocía de años atrás a Seiya y confiaba en que pudiera sonsacarle algo de información.

-Cologne, los Saotome hicieron efectiva la promesa entre ambas familias-

Akane pudo ver como el color del rostro de su nana escapaba de la impresión

-Vamos niña la situación no nos permite espera, y tu Saotome también regresa de inmediato con tu familia, el destino de ambos ha cambiado para siempre-

No había terminado de hablar Cologne cuando un sirviente de la familia Saotome llegaba solicitando que su amo presentará de inmediato ante su madre

-Que sucede nana, no puedes dejarme en ascuas a Saotome también lo mandaron a llamar, de que promesa están hablando –

-Si señora, díganos que ocurre- por supuesto que Ranma también había escuchado la conversación y si podía enterarse de algo antes de hablar con su madre mejor para él, así podría enfrentarla mejor, en la mayoría de las ocasiones salía con cada sorpresa que era mejor estar preparado.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que tus ruegos más secretos fueron escuchados pero tal vez se conviertan en tu peor pesadilla-

Minutos mas tarde… en casas distintas, con distintos padres, con distintos hijos pero en la misma situación.

**-Es el deber de nuestra familia…-**

-No, me niego, pero padre la muerte de mamá…-

-No, ni lo loco, como se te ocurrió una idea tan descabellada mamá…-

**-****Nada de peros, ya está decidido en una semana te casas...-**

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, no puede haber boda si no asiste el/**la** novio/**a**-

**-Ni si te ocurra**** el emperador está de por medio, y no quiero darle la excusa perfecta al intendente para que nos expropien, te lo repito la decisión está tomada, y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más-**

Nodoka sabía que la decisión que había tomado era demasiado arriesgada, forzarlos a un matrimonio era una jugada peligrosa, sin embargo conocía de antemano los sentimientos secretos del corazón de su hijo, era un hecho que él no podría matar a la niña Tendo, así que prefería verlo casado y no enterrado junto con su hermana, solo esperaba que Ranko la pudiera perdonar por semejante desatino, y que su hijo logrará conquistar lo que tanto deseaba, al fin y al cabo un Saotome nunca pierde una pelea y en ese terreno Ranma tendría la ventaja, aunque desconocía los sentimientos de la niña el encanto Saotome sería más fuerte que cualquier otra cos; de esta forma mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, podría cumplir la promesa a su querida amiga Noriko, y conservaba la vida de su único hijo, que mejor forma de cuidar a Akane que convertirla en su hija.

Aunque la idea inicialmente le pareció otra jugarreta sucia por parte de los Saotome, después de meditarlo un poco él podría sacarle mucha ventaja a esa situación, ¡si! que su hija se casará con el maldito de Saotome, y que le diera uno fuerte heredero; después de todo los accidente ocurren quedando desamparadas las jóvenes viudas, y si de pasó también se murieran sus suegros, él se haría cargo de su nieto y le entregaría su apellido, así la familia Tendo continuaría su linaje.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza casi a punto de estallar, casado/**a** con ella/**él, **pero sino la**/lo** amaba, el amor no siempre iba de la mano en un matrimonio estaba más que claro pero con ella**/él** era impensable, debía evitarlo pero cómo causar la expropiación de las tierras de su familia, ella/**él** sería su esposa**/o**, la/**él** mujer/**hombre** que casi lo/**la** mata, no más peleas, no más combate, solo ella/**él** y el**/ella**, juntos como pareja, para siempre, formando una familia con ella/**él,** con su**/s** boca/**ojos**, su rostro se puso rojo, pero y Ranko/**mamá**, no definitivamente esa boda no podría llevarse acabo, por qué no te detienes tonto corazón, tú nada tienes que ver con esta situación.

* * *

Ochos días después..., después de varios accidentes inexplicabas a cada uno de los novios, después de varios intentos de seppuku, y después de varios intentos de homicidio sobre el intendente.

Las dos familias se encontraba reunidas en el templo Koi, primero hicieron su entradas los padres, luego un tambaleante novio, una casi inmóvil novia y para finalizar un monje demasiado nervioso para la realización de un ritual tan sencillo y casi cotidiano para él.

Durante la singular ceremonia, el novio por poco no acierta en la entrega para el intercambio de los rosarios, mientras por el contrario era demasiado "decidido" al momento de tomar los tragos de sake, al punto de tomar casi toda la bebida para él solo y no dejar que la novia recibiera su parte; ella por el contrario se mantenía demasiado calmada, lo que extrañó enormemente a las familiares que la conocían y que estaban al tanto la verdadera naturaleza de la relación de los felices novios; al momento de realizar sus juramentos el padre de la novia se tuvo que disculpar con todos debido a que los nervios de ella no le permitieron hablar y fue éste mismo quien realizó la declaración, y por si fuera poco si el monje querían objetar algo frente a semejante situación basta con una mirada de Soun Tendo seguida por otra de Nodoka Saotome para que la ceremonia continuara sin mayores contratiempo, cualquier pensaría que lo habían amenazado.

La fiesta de la celebración se llevó a cabo sin mayores contratiempos, salvo una pequeña desavenencia entre Cologne y Ryoga y como ésta no pasó a mayores, la mayoría de los invitados ni si quiera se enteraron de lo ocurrido, la comida se sirvió de inmediato y los anfitriones se despidieron de los invitados tan rápidamente que no alcanzaron siquiera a sentir la calidez embriaguez del alcohol servido.

Cuando el ultimo de los invitados salió, los novios fueron subidos a su habitación de inmediato casi arrastrados, él cayó a lecho y se quedó totalmente fundido y ella pasó la más larga de las noches sin poder dormir, escuchando cualquier ruido y esperando que ocurriera lo que en esa noche nunca sucedió.

* * *

NOTA: Bueno, esta vez actualice pronto, gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, prometo actualizar pronto, por favor no me masacren si cometi algun error en la ceremonia de la boda pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho conocimiento historico de la cultura japonesa, solo se que me encanta el anime


	17. Chapter 16

XVI

Diez de la mañana habitación de los Saotome-Tendo…

Kami mi cabeza, que dolor tan insoportable, prometo no volver a beber sake en toda mi vida y esta vez si es en serio, lo juró. De pronto se levantó de golpe –la boda- gritó a todo pulmón para autorecriminarse luego, pacito, pacito no quieres estallarte la cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo grandísimo tratando de recordar el día de ayer sin mayor éxito, solo recordaba parte de la mañana, el baño, el desayuno, nuevamente al baño para devolver el desayuno, su madre lo ayudo a colocarse su vestimenta ceremonial, volvió al baño para seguir vomitando lo que ya no estaba en su estomago, luego qué pasó?, así su querido amigo Mousse le ofreció una copita de sake para calmar los nervios, más tarde Happosai le ofreció dos copitas más, según él porque su rostro estaba muy pálido, luego su madre le dio tres copitas adicionales para los nervios, acaso se notaba tanto su mal estado y por ultimo recordaba vagamente encontrarse con su padre, no estaba seguro pero si mal no recordaba él le hizo tomar toda una botella de sake, supuestamente para ayudarlo y que pudiera pasar el mal momento, y de ahí solo blanco.

Blanco, de pronto se hizo tan evidente la tela blanca que reposaba a solo pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, y que contrastaba notablemente con el color oscuro de sus sabanas*.

Entonces lentamente volteó su rostro, a su lado descansaba en una sospechosa tranquilidad la causante de todos sus tormentos, en una posición algo extraña, vestía aun la indumentaria de la ceremonia, su rostro estaba aun cubierto por la parte arriba, pero quien era él para juzgar como duermen las personas, muchos menos como duermen los gorilas hembras.

-Muy Buenos Días querida esposa- no hubo respuesta

-Veo que apenas empezamos nuestro matrimonio y ya está disgustada- el silencio continuaba

-Será acaso que estás molesta porque no pudimos consumar nuestro matrimonio anoche, prometo compensarte con creces- y se acercó a ella en un gesto sugerente, estaba seguro que esta vez si reaccionaría, pero nada ocurrió. Entonces con algo de nervios acerco su mano al torneado trasero de su esposa, su mano temblaba, por lo que se detuvo unos momentos para tranquilizarse, ¡vamos Ranma!, eso solo una niña pretenciosa no hay porque estar nervioso, eres un Saotome y los Saotome no le temen a nada y ni nadie.

Con su mano aun acariciando el hermoso trasero de su esposa y los ojos cerrados espero lo peor, pero nuevamente el silencio era la única respuesta, lo que si pudo sentir fue un leve movimiento de forcejeo pero los movimientos delicados no eran los característicos de su bella esposa, con las sacudidas, la parte de arriba del vestido ceremonial cayó hacia atrás y pudo ver su rostro, de un simpático rojo encendido, aunque sabía que tal vez no era cómodo para ella no retiró su mano de tan delicioso lugar, así que las flamas ardientes de sus lindos ojos chocolate se intensificaron hasta casi echar chispas, le encantaba, le encantaba demasiado hacerla rabiar, en ese momento se percató de la tela amarrada que tapaba la boca de su esposa, entonces corrió las mangas del vestido y comprobó que tenía también las manos amordazadas, corrió su vestido por la parte de abajo y como sospechaba sus tobillos también estaban amarrados y seguramente habían ocultos más lazos que la mantenían es esa posición.

Así que esa fue la única forma que se les ocurrió para lograr que se casara con él, amarrada cual vulgar delincuente, hasta a los condenados a muerte se les permite el sepukku, entonces su pecho dolió más, antes de la boda se preguntaba cómo podría vivir con ella si cada vez que la veía comenzaba el dolor, ahora sabía que el dolor nunca lo abandonaría y cuando pensaba que no podía dolor más ella se encargaba de demostrarle lo contrario, de mostrarle en todo momento su enorme odio hacia él, lo ironico es que el dolor no lograba matarlo para lograr descansar de una vez por todas.

-lamento que te hayan hecho esto- él debía soltarla lo antes posible, si durmió toda la noche en la misma posición todo su cuerpo estaría adolorido y sufriendo de calambres, pero entonces recordó en donde se encontraba su mano

-sabes, sinceramente quisiera soltarte pero creo que sería peligro para mi vida, así que.._ no terminó la oración

* * *

Nota: me imagino que el Japón antiguo no se utilizaban camas pero necesito una cama grande y cómoda para los capítulos siguiente, intrigados? les tocar esperar un poco más je,je,je

Como ven Ranma estaba hincho de la perra (tradución super borracho) y Akane estaba amarrada literalmente de pies a cabeza, asi que ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones para detener la boda y el tonto de ranma ni siquiera recuerda su propia boda je,je,je, algo drastico pero fue la unica forma en que se me ocurrio que los dos no hicieran nada para arruinar nuestros sueños de boda

De nuevo muchas gracias las personas que dejan sus review, son un verdadero impulso para continuar y por ellos prometo solemnemente terminar el fanfic cueste lo que cueste


	18. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Ese baka tenía su mano en mi trasero y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, si tan solo no estuviera atada ya tendría la mano en varias partes fracturada; pero eso no era posible gracias a su querido padre, quien ordenó a su nana que la atara como a una vil criminal, como si ella hubiera tenido intensiones de hacer algo para evitar la boda, el honor de su familia estaba en juego y ella no iba ser quien lo mancillará, claro! que el suicidio era también una salida honorable; sin embargo, su nana parecía predecir sus intensiones porque siempre llega a tiempo para impedirlo; pero atarla eso si que había sido abusivo, nunca se los iba perdonar, a ninguno de los dos, si bien su padre era el señor de la familia, su nana habría podido negarse, con tantos años al servicio de la familia era casi intocable, pero le pareció fácil dejarla a merced del pervertido de Saotome, ¡maldición! , el muy maldito parecía que no se cansaba de acariciar esa parte de su anatomía; intento zafarse nuevamente pero las benditas ataduras no cedían, como siempre su nena realizó un excelente trabajo, seguramente le dejarían marcas en la piel; toda la noche forcejeó sin mayor éxito logrando solo que la piel dejado de las ataduras ardiera como una quemadura, sin contar claro con los calambres en todo su cuerpo por encontrarse en la misma posición toda la bendita noche, y sin olvidar por supuesto que no pudo dormir nada por miedo a que su querido esposo despertara en cualquier momento a reclamar sus derechos conyugales, estaba adolorida y verdaderamente cansada y ahora tenía que lidiar con las perversiones y tonterías de su marido, solo quería dormir un poco, en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama, pero no! Kami estaba empeñado en que no pudiera ser feliz, pfff… al fin se dio cuenta que estoy atada …

-sabes, sinceramente quisiera soltarte pero creo que sería peligroso para mi vida, así que.._ no terminó la oración

Maldito!, mil veces maldito!, como que no pretendía soltarla, y para acabar de completar la situación, se iba y la deja sola en la habitación, acaso ésta era alguna clase de tortura, por qué tenía que estar casada con semejante animal, Kami, como lo odiaba.

Solo unos instantes después escucho su voz …

-No puedo imaginar cuantos insultos saldrían de esa boca si no estuvieras amordazada, pero no creas que soy tan cruel, si voy a soltarte, solo que necesitaba buscar esto- le dijo su flamante esposo señalado una especie de vasija llena de ungüento

-Es para aliviar las heridas causadas por las ataduras, mi madre dijo que con esto no te quedarían marcas-

Bueno al parecer el baka no es tan tonto como pensaba, de pronto la miró con el rostro lleno de preocupación pero sus ojos tenían el azul más intenso que hasta ahora le hubiera visto, eran ideas suyas o el color azul de los ojos de Ranma cambian de color, por favor Akane no pienses en tonterías ahora.

-Estás amarrada para permanecer en la posición del té ceremonial para la boda-

Si, algún problema! quería gritarla a todo pulmón, pero obviamente no podía

-No se como lo hicieron pero… la mayoría de los nudos están debajo de tu kimono- el rostro de él estaba completamente rojo, y entonces ella lo comprendió.

Nooo!, no se atrevería, llama a tu madre para que nos ayude, demonios, quítame la mordaza de la boca, no puedes hacer lo que pretendes, no te atrevas Saotome, mientras se removía en la cama con desesperación.

-Por favor cálmate, nos guste o no estamos casados, y en la medida en que tu lo permitas voy a protegerte y a cuidarte aun a costa de mi vida-

Akane se detuvo de golpe, que estaba diciendo ese idiota, de verdad pensaba que ella se iba a tragar ese cuento.

-Aunque lo odiemos, tu padre te entregó a mí, tu nana también te entregó a mí, estoy seguro de que solo ella puede ponerte la mano encima, y Kami bendijo ayer nuestra unión; niña, no voy hacer nada que no se me este permitido, soy tu esposo y toda tu me pertenece-

Nooo!, él no era su esposo, ella no le pertenecía, él no iba a tocarla nunca, él no la vería desnuda nunca, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver más el ardiente azul de sus ojos.

De pronto lo sintió, con lo ojos cerrados las sensaciones se intensificaban, tan cerca estaba que pudo sentir su calor, entonces tuvo que abrir los ojos nuevamente, la decisión estaba tomada se enfrentaría a él con todas sus fuerzas, no iba conseguir humillarla, ésta sería una nueva batalla y ella no iba a perder, no podía perder, si le era imposible gritarle cuanto lo despreciaba se lo haría saber por otros medios.

-Uy, que miedo-

Su Ki era visible y la rodeaba por completo, en un color azul brillante que hacia juego con su cabello, sus ojos brillan como miel fundida, y de tanto moverse el moño de su peinado se había desarmado dejando caer libremente su larga cabellera y dándole un aspecto irresistible ante los ojos de su torturador

-niña, con esa aptitud solo consigues que disfrute más de lo que voy a hacer- y le quitó su uchikake, la primera capa del kimono.

Akane se quedo quieta, realmente sorprendida, acaso Ranma disfrutaba hacerla enojar, maldito ni siquiera su odio parecía afectarlo

-Al parecer ya entiendes que no tiene sentido pelear con lo inevitable- y le quitó el shiromuku

Que no tiene sentido pelear, ella pelearía hasta final y se removió con todas sus fuerzas auque ahora también había perdido su kakeshita, !no era justo! ella estaba amarrada y él se estaba aprovechando la situación, entonces una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos

-niña, lo que estoy haciendo es tratar de soltarte nada más, estoy haciéndote un bien, por favor no llores bonita-

Llorar, ella no estaba llorando, quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas cuando la despojó de su shitagasane, kami como lo odiaba, más aun cuando secó la lagrima con fingida ternura.

Que iba a hacer, como detenerlo, Kami, no me abandones ahora, pero kami la había abandonado y prueba de ello era que su obi, su obijime, su nagajuban y el resto de las prendas de su kimono estaban en el suelo un lado de la cama, ahora solo le quedaba su hadajuban, y su susoyuke, estaba casi desnuda frente a él, había perdido, ella había perdido.

-Akane … Akane-

Él la estaba llamando, reuniendo el poco de dignidad que le quedaba, volteó su rostro hacia donde se encontraba, los ojos de Ranma brillan, cual gato ante su presa, de pronto se sintió así, como si realmente fuera capaz de devorarla.

-Akane, voy a desatar los lazos que te mantienen de rodillas, trata de no moverte enseguida puede ser doloroso, seguramente estás acalambrada-

Él la colocó de lado y soltó los amarres que mantenían unidas sus manos atadas a la espalda con sus tobillos, de esa forma la obligaron a permanecer de rodillas y quieta en la ceremonia de la boda

-Extiende las piernas poco a poco-

Por primera vez Akane le hizo caso, así que lentamente estiró sus piernas, para dar paso al placentero dolor que se siente cuando se cambia de una posición a otra después de un largo tiempo, sino estuviera amordazada seguramente hubiera dejado escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Voy a soltar tus brazos, pero por favor compórtate, no me asesines todavía, recuerda que aun te faltan las piernas, de acuerdo?- ella movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación.

Sip! claro que se iba a comportar, apenas tuviera una de sus manos libres, prepárate Saotome. Y como si hubiera leído su mente, Saotome soltó sus brazos pero con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba y el adormecimiento de sus extremidades superiores, aprovechó las mismas ataduras para amararla con los brazos abiertos a cada lado de la cama.

-Sabes, es solo una precaución, no quiero dejarte viuda tan pronto- Y se dio la libertad de reírse a todas sus anchas

Maldito!, maldito!, te juro que me las pagaras gritaban con sus ojos, si bien era cierto que tenía las piernas aun amarradas y los brazos abiertos, amarrados a cada extremo, esta nueva posición le permitía mayor movilidad, así que el forcejeo fue feroz, entre más frenético los movimientos más se reía el bestia de su marido, pero de pronto la risa cesó, Ranma la miraba fijamente, con un expresión como describirla hambrienta, lo vio pasar saliva, y relamerse los labios de manera seductora, ella bajo su mirada al punto que había captado la atención de su reciente marido, y su sangre subió furiosa a sus mejillas, la traidora de su hadajuban, por el forcejo, se había abierto de par en par, dejando el descubierto parte de su anatomía.

-Niña, donde habías escondido todo esto?- dijo con voz ronca, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. –Te juro que mi intensión solo era aplicarte el ungüento y dejarte descansar, pero no, tenías que hacer esto- mientras con su mano abría completamente su hadajuban.

-Pero sabes creo que debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones- así que se quitó las piezas superiores de su kimono y solo se quedo con el Hakama.

Akane había visto torsos desnudos, pero nunca uno como el de su esposo y mucho menos tan cerca, kami era perfecto, todos los músculos definidos, no muy musculoso, la musculatura excesiva volvía a los peleadores lentos, era el cuerpo perfecto diseñado por el duro entrenamiento, se preguntaba como sería sus piernas, su espalda era tan ancha, sus brazos tan fuertes, su estomago marcado, ella se había enfrentado a todo eso?, gracias a Kami aun estaba viva.

Ranma no pudo dejar de sentirse extasiado por la fascinación que se reflejada en el rostro de su esposa, kami! se había quedo quieto solo para que ella lo mirara, estaba seguro de que todo lo que veía le gustaba, sus ojos no podían mentirle, si no estuviera amordazada seguro que estuviera llenando sus oídos de improperios, pero sus ojos le decían que lo consideraba atractivo tanto como él a ella.

-Si me sigues mirando de esa forma no respondo- le escucho de decir con su nuevo tono de voz, ella mirándolo a él ja! ya quisieras desagraciado, pero como no podía gritárselo a la cara solo volteó su rostro sonrojada.

-Voy a soltarte la mordaza- ella lo miró esperanzada –si empiezas a gritar todos en la casa se darán cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo- ella puso cara de que no entendía nada –Akane, por favor mujer, esta es la quinta vez que me lo pides deja descansar a tu marido, por qué eres tan insaciable?- gritó a todo pulmón y por supuesto le siguieron las risas cómplices de quienes lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

Akane pudo distinguir claramente la risa de sus suegros. Su rostro ya no podía estar más rojos –sabes que todo odio-. –Si, lo sé- le respondió su esposo susurrándole al oído, él la había escuchado ya no tenia la mordaza que la mantenía callada.

-Aparte de mí- era cierto que debía acercarse para quitarle la mordaza pero no tanto

-No quiero, quiero un beso-

-No te atrevas-

-Como lo vas a impedir?-

-Me las ingeniaré, tu esposa es muy inteligente-

-Ahora si reconoces que eres mi esposa- ella solo atinó a voltear los ojos -si me muerdes te juro que te devuelvo el mordisco- No había alcanzado los labios de su esposa cuando ella se lanzaba hacia él intentado arrancarle la cara a mordiscos

-Te lo advertí- Entonces acerco a su boca de nuevo pero estaba vez su objetivo era distinto

El cuerpo de Akane se arqueó como respuesta, y una sensación húmeda y placentera se extendió de su seno izquierdo a todo su cuerpo, él estaba besando, no lamiendo, succionando, y chupando, esa parte de su cuerpo y aunque trato de evitarlo su cuerpo lo estaba disfrutando

-Detente-

-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres-

Reuniendo toda su voluntad –si, eso quiero-

Entonces él la mordió y las dos sensaciones, dolor y placer, se mezclaron para enviar descargas de electricidad por su todo cuerpo, demonios! como odiaba a Saotome.

Ranma podía sentir el odio de su esposa, pero también sentía la lucha en su interior y lamentablemente para ella su cuerpo la estaba derrotando.

-Quiero un beso- le volvió a exigir y acerco su rostro al de ella

-Nunca, si te acercas te mato-

* * *

NOTA: lamento si meti la pata con las piezas del kimono pero como he dicho antes no conozco muchas de las tradiciones japonesas, y como necesitaba una cama para fines macabros tambien me tome esa libertad en la historia. Espero haber compensado la demora con un capitulo "interesante". Hago ahora una pausa el siguiente capitulo tendra escenas lemon, ustedes pueden escoger si lo leen o no


	19. Chapter 18

XVIII

-No seas atrevido no quiero nada de ti, puedo estar amarrada pero voy a defenderme-

Ja! ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir, ella estaba indefensa frente a él y lo peor de todo es que estaba perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, si él no estuviera tan cerca, sino olieran tan bien, sino tuviera es cuerpo, sip!las cosas serían diferentes, estaba segura, muy segura, y su labio tembló cuando otra vez se acercó a ella

-¿Y mi beso?- le preguntó divertido

-Nunca- dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras en su mente se gritaba a si misma, no lo mires, no, no mires esa boca, esa boca DE DEMONIOOOOO, pero por qué quería probarla

-Si serás terca, porque tienes que ser tan obstinada haciéndonos sufrir a los dos, te garantizo que puedo darte más placer de lo que has sentido hasta ahora-

Ella abrió nuevamente los ojos, -lo que me pides es imposible podrás tener mis labios, incluso mi cuerpo pero nunca te daré nada mío por mi propia voluntad-

Él se enfureció por su nueva negativa y estrelló su boca con la de ella y de inmediato recibió como respuesta un mordisco que no alcanzo a romper su labio, -te juro que me las pagaras- la amenazó su querido esposo

Akane se preparó para recibir el golpe como castigo, pero de nuevo fue sorprendida por la debilidad de su cuerpo y la placera y húmeda sensación ahora en su seno derecho, ¡demonios! otra vez no.

-por favor detente- su voz era tan lastimera que estuvo a punto de para pero entonces

-ranma, dete….- la suplica para que se detuviera se convirtió un gemido, ella lo estaba llamando como podía frenar

Ahora también su otro seno era atacado por la mano de agresor, tuvo que morder su labio para no dejar escapar más ruidos, alcanzó a notar que cuando dijo nombre fue como si lo alentará a continuar, además de que casi no podía articular palabras coherentes, solo escapaban respiraciones entrecortadas cuando intentaba gritarle lo que se merecía, ahora el calor subía a través de su cuello y le mordía la oreja derecha y baja nuevamente a su senos alternándose entre uno y otro, el calor era insoportable y se extendía por todo su cuerpo pero sentía claramente donde él la tocaba, su estomago, sus muslos, nuevamente subía acariciando su cuerpo con el suyo propio, ahora sus piernas, ÉL ESTABA DESAMARRANDO SUS PIERNAS?, prepárate Akane esta es tu oportunidad, pero esa maldita calidez la dejaba inmóvil, adormecida en el placer, y sus piernas estaban también adormecidas por estar amarradas tanto tiempo, entonces lo sintió, estaba tocándola ahí, en qué momento se acomodó entre sus piernas?, cuando ella permitió que él avanzara tanto y el miedo puedo más que todo.

-DETENTE MALDITO, no te lo voy permitir- y después y comenzó a forcejar con todos su fuerzas

Diablos, sus piernas no estaban tan adormecidas como pensaba, ahora le tocaría empezar de nuevo, pensó Ranma, e intento besar de nuevo sus senos, pero solo consiguió enfurécela más.

-APARTE DE MI BAKA, NUNCA, NUNCA, SERÉ TUYA, ANTES ME MATO- le gritó en la cara

-No digas eso NI EN BROMA- los ojos negros de Ranma no lo la intimidaron, bueno tan solo un poco, entonces los vio respirar profundo tratando de calmarse

-Ya cálmate, por favor- sus ojos eran nuevamente azules oscuro

-Que me calme, el maldito de mi marido es tan poco hombre que me va tomar a la fuerza-

-Si hubiera querido hacerlo de esa forma ya todo hubiera terminado-

Esas palabras solo hicieron aun más evidente la posición en la que estaban, él tenía abajo su hakama y estaba entre sus piernas, tocando su intimidad con la desnudez de él.

Cuando estaba de viaje de entrenamiento con su nana había visto hombres desnudos y se había sorprendido tanto con su anatomía que su nana no tuvo más remedio que explicarle para que servía esa parte del cuerpo que les colgaba, ella sabía, sabía perfectamente en que posición estaba y por eso mismo estaba tan asustada, solo ella le había permitido llegar tan lejos y no había opuesto ninguna resistencia era casi como si se hubiera rendido ante él y tan fácil que su orgullo le gritaba que era una mujerzuela y no una guerrera, que todas las palabras que había gritando a todo pulmón eran solo mentiras para engañarse a si misma con lo excusa que había intentado defenderse.

-Solo un beso y te dejo en paz, es mi ultima propuesta- sentenció el baka de su esposo

Un beso, es solo un beso, vamos Akane, puedes soportar solo eso, o es que prefieres que ser del él, debatía mentalmente –Lo prometes, solo sería un beso-

-Lo prometo- Ranma trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo

-Está bien acepto, pero apártate de mí-

-No, los esposos se besan así, lo más cerca posible, y te advierto si no me correspondes no es válido- y sintió como presionaba su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad.

-Está bien, está bien, pero detente-

Él se apartó un poco, para permitir que se tranquilizara, entonces delicadamente empezó a rozar su labios con los de ella, y sin proponérselo el beso fue suave y cálido y hasta cierto punto tranquilizador, a los pocos minutos eso ya no le bastaba, así que presionó su lengua para que le permitirán la entrada, entonces, sus alientos se mezclaron y esa fue su perdición; él lo sabía, apenas la probara no podría separarse de ella, él recordó todas las noches en que se levantó sudando porque había soñado con ella, y solo el agua fría lograba calmar su urgencia; era irracional como antes de siquiera verla aparecer frente a sus ojos él podía sentir su olor y como su perfume se metía en sus entrañas, ahogándolo con la urgencia de tocarla y hacerla suya, su corazón latía casi a punto de estallar y su pecho dolía como un demonio pero aun así quería más, Kami permite que con solo esto me baste porque sino estaré perdido, pero su suplica no alcanzo a llegar al cielo cuando para su desgracia ahora la lengua de ella le correspondía y comenzaron de nuevo la caricias, sus cuerpos se entendía como no lo conseguían sus dueños, veneno, si eso era ella para él, un maldito veneno que lo estaba carcomiendo poco a poco y no tenía intensiones de detener.

Quién comparte su primer beso con su mayor enemigo, solo ella, quién encuentra agradable besar a su mayor enemigo, solo ella, quién disfruta el beso de su mayor enemigo, solo ella, a quién le gusta el sabor de su enemigo, solo a ella; nunca pensó que cuando conociera al hijo mayor de Genma Saotome su mayor enemigo, su vida cambiaría tanto, esos ojos azules la seguían hasta en sus sueños, ella era claramente conciente de su efecto en él, y debía admitir que lo disfrutaba, antes de cada combate o encuentro lo primero que le miraba era la boca, luego por pocos segundos baja su mirada hasta sus senos pero era como si se lo reprochara porque subía de inmediato la mirada a sus ojos, de ahí pasaba a su cabello, luego otra vez a la boca y irremediablemente otra vez a sus senos y también a sus piernas, para terminar en sus ojos, je! era chistoso verlo luchar para mantener su mirada directa, enfrentándola y no dar un vistazo más a senos, a veces se imagina vistiendo un escote para ver que cara ponía, le parecía tan absurdo sabiendo que sus senos era relativamente pequeños más aun cuando los ocultaba con varias vendas cuando tenía algún encuentro, pero los hombres podía ser tan básicos, también sabía que podía haber impedido este matrimonio hace rato y matar finalmente al baka de su marido, muchas mujeres usaban su sexo como arma, pero ella definitivamente no podía hacer lo mismo, necesitaba estar enamorada del hombre al que se entregará, y entre Ranma y ella había solo deseo nunca amor, ese maldito deseo la mantenía luchando con todas sus fuerzas con el traicionero de su cuerpo, Ranma Saotome la besaba con locura y la envolvía en un aura de pasión y deseo difícil de resistir, Kami¡ su cabeza era todo un lío.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo detener, te necesito- se excusó Ranma

-Nunca te daré nada- le escupió en la cara su bella esposa.

-No me des nada, por favor, solo deja que tome de ti- le suplicó al oído

Ella no dijo nada, solo volteó su rostro y su mirada se llenó de vacío y lagrimas empezaron aparecer.

Y todo el fuego que consumía el cuerpo de Ranma se apagó de golpe.

-Está bien, está bien por favor no llores- Y secó sus lagrimas con sus labios – no será hoy, pero ten muy claro que no puedes evitar con llanto lo que es inevitable y tiene que ocurrir, y la próxima vez no seré tan paciente- Entonces se volteó y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se tranquiló y se costó a dormir boca arriba.

Akane solo pudo moverse de la posición en la que estaba cuando escuchó el sonido de la respiración profunda y calmada del bello durmiente de su esposo, no podía creerlo la había dejado escapar, no la había tomado a la fuerza cuando nada se lo impedía, tan solo tal vez, Ranma no era el monstruo que ella imaginaba, entonces relajó sus músculos y se dejó caer en los brazos reparadores de Morfeo que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

Se despertó en la mañana, rodeada de varias mujeres que la esperaban ansiosas

-Ya despertó- dijo una de ellas quien parecía tener el mayor rango el grupo

-Rápido, rápido la Sra. Saotome debe bañarse y estar lista para el desayuno-

Bañarse pero si apenas había dormido dos horas gracias a su querido marido. –Por favor no me llamen… suspiro profundo… Sra. Saotome, mi nombre es Akane y pueden llamarme de esa forma-

-Nada de eso, a ninguna si les ocurra esa falta de respecto, ahora terminen de quitarle la ropa que le baño se va a enfriar-

Así que fue llevada sin ropas por un pasadizo al baño privado de la habitación y la empujaron con tanta fuerza no tuvo tiempo de hacer una entrada civilizada sin que cayó de bruces en medio de la tina.

-¡Diablos! pudieron ser un poco más delicadas-, mientras echaba hacia tras su larga cabellera que en el agua se había venido hacia delante dándole el aspecto del espectro del pantano con todo el cabello en la cara y enmarañado.

-Siempre despiertas blasfemando- trato de sonar severo mientras contenía la risa por la entrada triunfal de su esposa.

No, esa voz no, Kami que pecado tan grande estaba pagando, entonces se movió a la esquina contraria a la que él se encontraba.

-Y como más quiere que me comporte si me levanto rodeada de mujeres extrañas y luego me lanzan al baño cual saco de papas-

-Eso fue porque sabían que yo ya estaba tomando mi baño y no querían importunarnos, sino quieres que esto vuelva a ocurrir levante temprano-

¡Ja! Tenía el descaro de regañarla cuando él único culpable de su desvelo era él.

-Yo siempre me levantó temprano, no hace falta tu advertencia- no dijo regaño porque no quería darle gusto al cretino de que se sabía regañada

Kami¡ como disfruta hacerla rabiar, hoy con la luz del día podía comprobar que todo lo que había despertado su apetito hace poco horas se encontraba ahí, la piernas largas y torneadas, el trasero de infarto, la cintura estrecha y lo senos redondos y altaneros, se sorprendió mucho cuando en la madrugada los sintió más grande de lo que esperaba, podrían ser un poco más grandes, si era muy exigente, pero con ese tamaño era más que suficiente.

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a una mujer- pudo sentir como detalló cada parte de su anatomía y como su querido amiguito se despertaba con lo que veía, tenía que calmarlo cuanto antes no quería repetir otro episodio como el de hacia pocas horas.

-Tengo derecho eres mi mujer-

-Tu mujer, ja! El matrimonio no se ha consumado y puede anularse fácilmente-

-Eso lo podemos solucionar de inmediato- y halo de una sus piernas para dejarlos a escaso milímetros de separación.

-Eso no era necesario- le gritó en cara, mientras acomoda nuevamente su cabello que se habían venido hacia delante por el brusco movimiento.

Entonces lo escucho reír, con la picardía de un niño cuando hace una travesura, Ranma tenía también una linda sonrisa, él la había halado desde su esquina para sentarla en su regazo, ahora tan cerca de él se preguntaba nuevamente como hacia para cambiar el color sus ojos, del negro intenso a un azul claro y cristalino, que había visto solo en muy pocas ocasiones.

-Muy Buenos Días, esposa- dijo con un tono juguetón mientras rozaba sus labios en un tierno y ligero beso

Akane no se apartó y aceptó el beso de forma inconciente – veo que amanecimos de muy buen humor-

-Y que más puedo hacer, que tomar la vida con alegría, mi madre me obligó a casarme con una mujer gorila, pero yo me sacrificaré por la gente del pueblo que están agotados con esta guerra entre las dos familias-

-MUJER GORILA- mientras lanzaba al golpes al pecho de su esposo, sin el mayor efecto porque él no mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor, estando así tan cerca era más que evidente la diferencia física, ella sin su espada no tendría la menor oportunidad frente a esa sexy masa de músculo, Akane por favor compórtate, tendría que entrenar muy fuertemente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para disminuir un poco la diferencia, se comprometió consigo misma.

Y lo escucho reír de nuevo y ella puso su mejor cara de enojo y él río con más fuerza, -eres encantadora, marimacho- y la besó y ahora con más intensidad para que ella no pudiera responder al nuevo insulto.

Él la sintió entregarse a su beso, de las zonas del cuerpo de su mujer las más importante estaba restringida a su acceso, si quería poseer ese cuerpo tendría que ir despacio para que ella no notará su avance, ¡Diablos! como si fuera un hombre enamorado tendría que conquistar a su mujer y poder al fin sacar esa obsesión de mente, estaba seguro de que apenas la hiciera suya la irritante sensación en su pecho desaparecería, por ella solo sentía la necesidad de tomar lo que se prohíbe, solo eso.

* * *

NOTA: Por favor suspenda mi linchamiento, tenía mi computador dañado, bueno en fin no más excusas, espero actualizar pronto, gracias a todos los que un siguen mi historia aun despues de tanta demora, sé que todos queria un capitulo subido de tono y aunque esa era mi intension inicial es claro que para algunas mujeres (me incluyo) el sexo no está separado del amor y nuestra protagonista aun no descubre que ya perdio el año con nuestro adorable ranma, hablando de ranma creo que se merece un premio por su fuerza de voluntad je,je,je.

Dudas, comentarios no dude en escribirme


	20. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Mes y medio de acosos incesantes, el tonto de su marido no paraba de atormentarla todos los días, ella había mejorado en sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero él se las ingeniaba para derribar sus barreras y tomaba algo más de ella cada día.

Su baño matutino se había convertido una lucha campal entre tres partes: ella, el tonto de Saotome y el traicionero de su cuerpo, aunque debía reconocer que esa era su parte favorita del día, Ranma se mostraba juguetón y divertido, como un niño disfrutando del agua, a veces alcanzaba a contagiarle algo de su alegría, y ahora ella sabía que a él también le gustaba su sonrisa

–_Te ves linda cuando sonríes- _le dijo la vez anterior después de un ataque de agua, pero ella solo pudo mirarlo con su característica mirada de tristeza.

_-deberías reír más a menudo a ver si se te quitan las arrugas de la cara por tener todo el día el ceño fruncido- _

_-tú eres el único culpable que tenga esa cara todo el día- _se defendió aunque sabía que ella nunca sería una mujer feliz.

_-¿yo?, pues siendo el culpable tengo el deber de remediarlo- _y hasta ahí llegaron los juegos de niños.

Los besos de Ranma era devastadores acaso no sabía que tenía que respirar para continuar con vida, y ahí estaba de nuevo el conjuro que ejercía sobre ella, de pronto notó como su manos acariciaban la espalda fuerte y ancha de su esposo y como enredaba sus dedos en la base de su trenza atrayéndolo hacia ella, ahora los besos de su esposo bajaban por su cuello, sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía a sus ya erectos pezones, esa área tan sensible para ella ahora era territorio Saotome, él lanzo ésta como su primera ofensiva y ella había sido derrotada sin oponer mayor resistencia, Kami como lo odiaba por eso, pero por qué negarse a tan placentera sensación, pero en esta ocasión se sorprendió que la sensación viajó rápidamente hacia el sur, abrió los ojos de inmediato se encontró con la cabeza de su esposo entre sus piernas, antes de poder siquiera protestar sintió el primer lenguetazo y la seguida descarga eléctrica, cómo describir esta nueva sensación, si! como electricidad o tal vez un cosquilleo demoledor que se extendía desde esa parte, que le era desconocida de su propia anatomía femenina, a todos los centros nerviosos de cuerpo, ahora los movimiento de su lengua era más rápidos y frenéticos, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, si eso se le podía llamar respirar, ella estaba gimiendo sonoramente sin importarle que los demás habitantes de la casa pudieran oírla, trato de apartar las caderas de su rostro y detenerlo pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada con sus manos, la sensación subió exponencialmente y sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, él no paraba de estimularla y ella sentía que iba a explotar, al final después de varios minutos de tortura, la presión se liberó por su boca con un grito grave que surgió de lo profundo de sus entrañas, casi liberador.

_-Akane sabes delicioso_- le dijo su esposo relamiendo sus labios.

Desde ese día no podía mirar a su esposo sin sonrojarse.

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos de hace pocos día en el baño, Ranma sabía que se encontraba a punto de lograr su cometido, las intensas sesiones de besos y caricias en las noches habían logrado introducir a su inexperta esposa en los placeres de la carne y a todo el goce que podría acceder con su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo le habían permitido que ella se tranquilizara un poco y baja de a poco sus defensas, los encuentros en el baño le había permitido que ella conociera su cuerpo y que se atreviera a tocarlo y a interactuar con él en los juegos del amor, aunque la condena niña también estaba mejorando mucho en sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo definitivamente ella era una maestra en las artes marciales por eso estaba seguro que ella le agradaría la sorpresa que tenía preparada para ella.

_-Hola esposa_- la saludó casualmente

_-Saotome_- fue su único saludo

_-Estamos de tan buen humor como siempre_-

Este nuevo comentario simplemente fue ignorado por ella

_-Vamos, quiero que me acompañes a un sitio_-

-_Estoy ocupada, ve tu solo-_ fue la acida respuesta de su adorable esposa

Ocupada en qué? pensó Ranma -_Vamos, te aseguró que te va a gustar, además tienes que involucrarte en los negocios de la familia-_

_-En que tipo de negocios?_- uff pudo picar un poco la curiosidad de su esposa

_-Estamos negociando la compra una nueva casa para dictar clase a nuestros alumnos, el dojo se está quedando algo pequeño-_

Después de un momento de vacilación _–Bueno si tú insistes, vamos-_

Sabía que aceptaría, ella siempre se estaba quejando que no podía practicar en el dojo porque siempre estaba lleno con los tontos de mis estudiantes.

Después de quince minutos de caminata, mientras éramos observados por los incrédulos y chismosos de los vecinos, éstos llegaron hasta el punto de especular que él había asesinado a su esposa en plena luna de miel para vengar la muerte de su hermana y que se había desechos de los restos en una deliciosa sopa (su esposa muy pocas veces salía de la casa), también algunas mujeres se acercaban para ver si ya habría un heredero en camino pero si iban decepcionadas aja! si supieran cual era la situación real, su esposa no se dejaría asesinar tan fácil y no le permitía acercase lo suficiente para lo segundo, al fin llegaron a su destino la casa era más pequeña que la de sus padres y por su puesto más pequeña que la Casa Tendo, pero había sido remodelada para hacerla más moderna y practica, y le habían hecho algunos arreglos especiales.

_-Ven este es el primer piso acá se encuentra la sala, el comedor y la cocina-_ su esposa sabría cocinar?, más tarde le preguntaría, él no deja de ver el rostro de ella para ver si le agradaba el lugar y lo que veía.

_-Acá están las escaleras al segundo piso, hay tres habitaciones, tal vez en las tardes puedas esperarme en la alcoba principal totalmente desnuda para recompensar mi arduas jornadas de clases y trabajo-_

Como respuesta recibió un codazo, Akane subió a la segunda la planta sin importarle el cometario de su esposo y lo que veía le gustaba y mucho, tal vez en esas habitaciones se pudiera acondicionar unas bodegas para los uniformes y las armas y una biblioteca de arte marciales.

_-Bajemos todavía falta ver más cosas-_

Justo al frente del patio donde terminaba la casa había un pequeño pasillo, donde Akane casi podía imaginarse sentada viendo el atardecer reflejado en la cristalinas aguas del pequeño estanque, mientras en pequeño pez saltaba del agua, de pronto la imagen se lleno de los tontos y torpes alumnos de su esposo, así que prefirió que se desvaneciera de su mente esas ideas tontas.

_-Ven, falta lo más importante_- le dijo su esposo agarrándola de la mano y arrestando hacia un lado del patio

_-Aun faltaba por ver un ultimo recinto-_, Akane entró al lugar de la mano de su esposo, frente a sus ojos se encontraba el más adorable de los dojos, la duela brillante, las ventanas en la ubicación perfecta lo que permitían una iluminación calida que la invitaba a la meditación y concentración, en ese momento se transportó a un entrenamiento matutino donde ella con el mayor de los gusto haría brillar con trabajo y esfuerzo la duela que la vería realizar las katas iniciales de arduo entrenamiento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrío de verdad, llena de emoción, lastima que tendría que compartir todo con los torpes alumnos del dojo Saotome y la tristeza volvió a su rostro.

Ranma estaba leyendo cada una esta emociones en el bello rostro de su esposa, acababa de comprender que tendría que compartir su preciado dojo, ahora era el momento perfecto.

-_Le escribí al emperador, es claro que no puedes ser la maestra de un dojo tu sola y menos en una sociedad tan machista como la nuestra que aun no puede comprender que las mujeres pueden ser muy buenas en las artes, pero lo estoy convenciendo de que tal vez puedas entrenar a un grupo selecto de mujeres de imperio_ (_que puedan mantener un secreto) para que las entrenes en defensa personal-_, Ranma no mencionó que tal vez habrían alguna de sus concubinas, pero también le advirtió -_eso puedo demorar mucho tiempo y no puedo prometerte que logre convencerlo, por ahora puede ser solo nuestro dojo, que opina de su nueva casa Maestra Tendo-_

"_de su nueva casa Maestra Tendo_", esa frase se repetía varias veces en su cabeza mientras ella no podía salir de su ensoñación, un dojo para ella sola, para ella y Ranma, él la respetaba como artista marcial, él la consideraba como a su igual, él, él …

Ranma sintió temblar sus rodillas, así que esa el efecto de una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, Akane le agradecería con un rostro lleno de felicidad, por primera vez no había esa tristeza habitual en sus ojos, "_te ves linda cuando sonríes_" le había dicho en alguna ocasión MENTIRA, "_podría morir por una de tus sonrisa"_ eso si se ajustaba más a lo que sentía, entonces, sintió como su mano la que aun los mantenido unidos era apretada con más fuerza por la mano de su esposa y vio en cámara lenta como ella se movía hacia él y los fundía en un calido y tierno beso.

Un beso de Akane Tendo, no a la fuerza, no obligado, no rogado, no robado, ella había tomado la iniciativa, ella había invadido su lengua con la suya, ella había apoyado su peso sobre su cuerpo volviendo el beso más intenso y profundo, eso se sentía demasiado bien y él qué había hecho NADA, baka.

La vio terminar el beso de la misma forma intempestiva como lo había iniciado, también compuso un poco sus ropas y su rostros volvió a ser la misma preciosa mascara de tristeza

_-¿Cuándo nos mudamos?-_ le preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

….

Un día después estaba todo listo para que los recién casados se mudaran a su nueva casa, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que todos podían palpar, era como una tregua no declarada por los dos contrincantes, Nodoka estaba feliz por como se estaban comportando sus dos niños, parecía que el matrimonio no había sido después de todo una mala idea, pero siempre hay alguien que tiene que arruinarlo todo, y ese alguien toco a su puerta.

-_Sra Saotome, no puedo decir que sea un gusto saludarla, por favor llame a mi hija quiero hablar con ella-_

_-Ella no se encuentra en la casa en estos momentos_- mintió lo mejor que pudo

_-¡Ja!-_ se río sarcásticamente, _-me crees tan idiota de venir hasta tu casa sin saber que mi hija está o no, déjate de tonterías Nodoka y reúneme con mi hija de inmediato, deja de armar tanto drama solo quiero hablar con mi hija ver como le ha ido en su matrimonio, acaso no soy su padre, tengo derecho a verla-._

Con todo el pesar de hacer algo que sabía que no iba a terminar bien dejo pasar a Tendo a la sala y salió en busca de su nuera.

-_Akane, tu padre te espera en la sala_- el rostro de la niña no se pudo poner más pálido dado su natural blancura.

_-Voy-_ fue su monosiliba respuesta, no había rebeldía, no había ni una pizca de determinación, solo la resignación ante lo que se padre tuviera que decirle. Cual reo en su camino a la guillotina, se dirigió a la habitación donde su padre la esperaba

-_Padre, a que debo el honor de su visita_- lo saludó lo más educadamente posible.

Su padre solo la miraba con su usual desprecio

Él se acercó con el ademán de saludarla para susurrarle al oído -¿_Por qué todavía no estas embarazada_?, _acaso ni como mujer vas a servir para algo_-

_-Padre, yo-_

_-No me digas nada, sé que te vas a mudar a una nueva casa, ahí la vigilancia será menor, dices que eres una artista marcial, pues demuéstralo, ya que en combate frente a frente no fuiste capaz de nada-_

_-Es no es cierto- _trato de replicar

-_Cierra tu maldita boca, y mata de una vez por todas al bastardo de Saotome, por eso acepte este bendito matrimonio en primer lugar, y tú lo estás echando todo a perder, de verdad que eres una inútil, Kami! Por qué Noriko no me habrá dado hijos, eso lo único que no te he podido perdonar ni siquiera aun muerta-_ exclamó mirando al cielo y tratando de no aumentar más el volumen de su voz.

_-Desde hoy uno de mis hombres estará siempre cerca de la casa, cuando todo esté terminado él te ayudará a escapar de ahí- _entonces, sujeto fuertemente el rostro de su hija, -_que te quede muy claro, mata a Saotome pero no antes de que me des un heredero, solo entonces podrás regresar a mi casa y ocupar tu puesto como mi hija, y ya no serás más la esposa de un maldito Saotome_- sin más se fue dejando en la habitación a una muy fría Akane y solo la marca roja en el rostro como recordatorio de que no había sido solo su imaginación.

Horas después los recién casados habían terminado el trasteo a su nueva casa

Ranma no entendía el mal humor de su esposa la primera vez que vinieron juntos pensó que estaba emocionada con la nueva casa, pero quien puede entender a las mujeres, solo Kami¡

_-Bueno! creo que eso es todo, por que no vamos a la habitación a descansar un poco- _dijo en forma de chanza

Pero su esposa lo obedeció sin chistar y subió la habitación principal

-_Si grito nadie podrá escucharme, cierto? me imagino que la nueva servidumbre estará aleccionada para no recurrir a mi rescate, por qué no dejas ya el papel de amante esposo y terminas de una vez por todas con esta tortura, no te amo y nunca lo haré, así que por voluntad propia nunca me escuchaste bien nunca, te voy a entregar mi cuerpo, yo nunca te daré nada de mí-_

A que venía todo esto, de donde esa rabia y tanto odio surgían sin motivos, él le había comprado un casa, él le había mandado a construir un dojo, todo para que fuera feliz, esto era lo que recibía como gracias, ella lo había convertido todo en el lugar para que él pudiera abusar de ella sin preocuparse por los gritos de auxilio.

-_No te hagas el sorprendido, no soy tan tonta de caer en tú estupida trampa, te odio y siempre lo haré Saotome-_

-_Nunca ha sido mi intención que me ames, sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo, yo solo queria … que el momento no fuera tan traumático para ti, nada más- _dijo bajando el tono de voz como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-_Traumático, que más traumático puede ser que estar casada con el hombre que más odio en esta vida, deja de sentir lastima por mí, que al igual que todas las cosas horribles que han pasado en mi vida también lo superaré, hazme tu mujer de una vez por todas y hazme un hijo esta noche, porque no quiero que me vuelvas tocar nunca más en la vida- _escupió desafiante.

Akane lo veía dudar, el cuerpo tenso y la mirada azul oscuro, pero aun no se decidía a hacer ningún movimiento estaba claro que el no quería tomarla a la fuerza, así que siguió con los insultos

_-Que esperas para terminar con todo o acaso es cierto que no te gustan la mujeres y que por eso siempre andas junto a Mousse todo el tiempo, poco hombre, ni si quieres eres capaz de darme un hijo-_

Lo de Mousse le causo solo risa, pero lo de poco hombre de verdad lo lastimó, poco hombre cuando lo único quería es que ella disfrutaran tanto como él cuando finalmente la hiciera su mujer, y que le diera un hijo que más quisiera él que una hermosa niña hija de los dos, pero todo sentimiento bueno que pudiera albergar por Tendo ella se encargaba de asesinarlo -_Maldita!, eso es lo que quieres, y de esa forma, las brujas como tú solo entienden a golpes-_ y la empujó violentamente a la cama

-_Te odio maldito, te odio-_ le gritaba a su esposo a todo pulmón mientras él la despojaba de su ropa

Esta vez ella no intentaba detenerlo a golpes, solo le hacia entender cuanto lo odiaba por tener que compartir el lecho con su legitimo esposo, Kami él aun no entendía porque ella quería que las cosas pasaran así.

De pronto se detuvo y sus ojos eran del azul celeste que ella más le gustaba_ -Akane no quiero que esto sea así- _y Akane sintió el dolor que le causaba obligarlo a actuar de esa forma, tal vez si el no fuera un Saotome, si Soun Tendo no fuera su padre, ella lo amaría con desesperación.

-_Termínalo de una vez, Saotome_- y la mirada de él se volvió a oscurecer con la orden.

* * *

NOTA: el capitulo ha sido largo para compensar tan tiempo sin actualizar, otra vez los deje en suspenso pero sino no tendria gracia je, je,je


	21. Chapter 20

**XX**

_-Entonces solo fingen- _su esposa lo miró extrañada sin entender –_si, pretende que soy otra persona, es claro yo no te amo y que tu tampoco me amas, así que solo tengo que imaginar que eres otra mujer para poder besarte y soportar semejante tortura- _

"Solo tengo que imaginar que eres otra mujer para poder besarte", que le pasaba a ese cretino pensaba en otra mujer cuando la besaba, el aguijón de los celos se enterró en su corazón, ella trató de forcejear para librarse.

-_Es claro que no te amo, así que lo mas fácil es imaginar que estoy con una bella mujer-, _Ranma pudo notar como el aura de combate de su esposa se incrementaba a niveles peligros, -_sinceramente no entiendo ese repentino enojo, estoy siendo sincero contigo, que quieres que te diga que desde el primer momento en que te vi me volví loco por ti, que no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, que te odio y al mismo tiempo te amo más que a mi propia vida solo para hacerte mi mujer no¡ Akane no soy tan ruin, no voy a profesarte amor a ti ni a ninguna otra mujer solo por llevármela a la cama._

Que por qué ese repentino enojo, por qué? Porque aunque se lo negaba así misma, ella no podía imaginar otros ojos sino los tormentosos ojos azules de su esposo, porque ella solo podía pensar en sus brazos para rodearla y embriagarla con su calor, porque ella no podía fingir que otra boca la besará si solo deseaba la suya.

De repente su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta al repentino dolor, Ranma la había herido? No seas tonta Akane, no sea estupida él, él …

_-Te mentí, no quiero que piense en nadie más, me perteneces, eres mía, ahora somos uno- _soltó de de repente el baka de su esposo

Diablos! dolió más de lo que había imaginado, él muy desgraciado no tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle lo que iba a venir, las malditas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

_-Lo siento, pero nada de lo que hiciera podía evitar tu dolor, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con besos-_

_-Te odio-_ susurró con resentimiento

_-y yo a ti, mi amada esposa-_ respondió el baka de su marido_  
_

-_Pudiste, pudiste…- _su voz sonó quebrada como de una niña pequeña –_haberme avisado-_

-_Te hubieras puesto aun más tensa, sino te hubiera distraído antes con la locura de que fingieras hubiera sido peor y no quería lastimarte más de lo necesario, sabes solo puedo pensar en ti en mis largas noches de soledad- _se burló su esposito.

De pronto la cruda realidad se hizo totalmente palpable, él, él la había tomado, él la había hecho suya, ella era su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que comenzó a golpearlo con todas las fuerza que la nueva circunstancia le permitían.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la fierecilla de su mujer, al parecer ya se había recuperado, entonces tomo su mano para detener los golpes y le susurro al oído:

-_Akane, por favor detente, sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros fuimos forzados a este matrimonio, no era lo que ninguno de los dos deseaba pero ya está hecho, traté de ser paciente, no forzar la situación, pero tu insististe en que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma, acaso hace pocos minutos no estabas gritándome que era un poco hombre y que te diera un heredero, solo estoy cumpliendo tus deseos, yo hice solo lo que me pediste, nada más, así que por favor cálmate no quiero lastimarte más y esto aun no ha terminado_-

Y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, no podía sentir que la sensación fuera placentera, pero el dolor estaba disminuyendo paulatinamente, después de varios minutos que para ella fueron un eternidad él finalmente terminó, ¿eso fue todo?, tanto escándalo para eso¡

Su esposo podía ver el sentimiento de decepción dibujado en el rostro de su mujer –_se que te prometí mucho placer, y aun que ahora no lo creas te haré gritar mi nombre-_

Cuatro noches después….

Un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentía caliente como si tuviera mucha fiebre, sus manos comenzaron a arrugar las sabanas de su cama, los músculos de sus piernas comenzaron a tensarse lo que hizo que la presión que ejercían en ese punto en particular se sintiera endemoniadamente perturbadora, y él puedo sentir lo que le sucedía así que los movimientos se aceleraron aun más y la sensación aumentó y como en un torbellino sentía como si se elevara, era casi como la técnica del dragón volador pero en vez de sentir que perdía el conocimiento y que se asfixiaba todos sus sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos y cuando uno de ellos demasiado concientes de él, de su olor, su sabor, su calor, su potencia, y ella solo subía y subía y de pronto se escucho a sí misma gimiendo su nombre, así que se mordió la lengua para no aumentar aun más su ego, y no pudo más y se desvaneció quedando placidamente dormida en brazo de su esposo.

* * *

Ella era droga, fue un tonto a pensar que podría controlarse, si tan solo ella supiera el poder que tenía sobre él estaría perdido, vamos! Saotome como es posible que te dejes controlar por la lujuaria pero como no estarlo si con tan solo sentir su aroma sus manos empenzaban a picar, la había probado, la había hecho suya y ahora tenía que tratar de evitar que ella supiera que él era adicto a ella, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una patada en la cara de parte de Mousse

-_Ranma, cada día estás más distraído, casi no eres un oponente para mí- _se burló el considerado de su mejor amigo.

-_Tienes razón tengo que arreglar mis asuntos- _y salió corriendo a su casa a hacerle nuevamente el amor a su esposa, diablos! como la necesitaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa Saotomen-Tendo ...

Si con los días pensó que el acoso de su esposo terminaría estaba muy equivocada, ahora que él sabía que ella empezaba a disfrutar de estar con él se las ingeniaba para tomarla a toda hora, en la mañana en su habitación o en el baño matutino, también regresa a la casa a la hora del almuerzo para tomar una supuesta "siesta" y en la noche no tenía ninguna escapatoria, acaso no consideraba que ella era una inexperta en esos menesteres y que su cuerpo apenas se estaba acostumbrando a los nuevos cambios, todavía no podía evitar enrojecer cuando pensaba en los nuevos cambio pero estaba totalmente convencida que los encuentros disminuiría pasados los días y pasadas las semanas pero había sido todo lo contrario, ahora ella se encontraba en un constante estado de excitación a la espera de cualquier ataque intempestivo de su esposo, no sabía qué hora se escaparía de una de sus clases para hacerle el amor, los dos eran artistas marciales de alto nivel sus cuerpos estaban entrenados para tener resistencia y realizar grandes esfuerzo, podía comprobar que el duro entrenamiento le serviría para otras cosas diferente a la lucha, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su boda tres o cuatro semanas, no estaba equivocada, ella se había casado hacia exactamente doce semanas, tres meses, y de pronto un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de cuales había estado "huyendo" interrumpidamente de su marido casi la mitad de ese tiempo, Kami! Kami!, ella tenía que hablar urgentemente con su nana.

* * *

NOTA: se que pensaron que ella iba a rendirse a los encantos de su esposo y gritar de placer, pero vamos eso solo pasa en la novelas románticas, la primera vez no es tan placentera como la pintan en la novelas de Johanna Lindsey que por cierto son mis novelas favoritas ohh los Malory corazones, corazones, amo a todos los hombres de esa familia ficticia, je,je,je, me disculpo por la demora en la actualización y aunque no puedo prometer hacerlo más rapido si prometo terminar el fic cueste lo que cuesto, yo he sufrido con historias incompletas y no pienso hacer lo mismo

Saludos

Aurochan


	22. Chapter 21

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad se escabullo dentro de la casa de su padre con la esperanza que su nana estuviera en su habitación y no tuviera que recorrer toda la mansión para encontrarla; por suerte fue afortunada y su nana se encontraba en su alcoba realizando unas costuras en su cama.

-_nana, que bueno verte- _y se lanzó a sus brazos –_parece que no te tuviera visto en siglos, me has hecho mucha falta-._

_-mi niña, estás bien, algo te pasó? Tu marido te hizo daño?-, _le decía mientras la revisaba de arriba abajo para ver si tenía alguna herida.

-_tranquila nana, estoy bien, mi marido a pesar de todo no es malo conmigo, y tu sabes que no le permitiría maltratarme- _su nana se tranquilizó un poco aunque no dejo de examinarla para verificar que estuviera todo bien, el desgraciado de Tendo no le había permitido visitarla y la tenía haciendo cuando tarea absurda se le ocurría para mantenerla ocupada y no pendiente de su niña.

-_Estoy tan preocupada que tuve que venir a verte- _la compresión que siempre veía en el rostro de su nana cuando tenía algún problema se hizo presente y le dio el valor para continuar, -_creo, no estoy totalmente segura, que estoy embarazada- _y dejo derramar todas las lagrimas contenidas desde que iniciaron sus sospechas.

Cologne nunca había visto a su niña llorar de esa forma, desde la muerte de su madre la niña se lleno de tal frialdad que había congelado sus sentimientos, ahora se encontraba abrazándola para consolarla de un llanto tan desgarrador que le estaba apretujando el corazón porque no sabía qué hacer para calmarla _–pero mi niña, por qué este llanto, es un bebe Akane, los niños siempre traen felicidad al hogar y ahora por medio de este bebe la alianza de los dos familias será irrompible, y este pueblo al fin tendrá tranquilidad-_

_-Nana, es el bebe de un hombre al que no amo, en un matrimonio forzado, qué clase de familia seríamos ,y si es que Tendo nos permite ser una, además el bebe sería un Saotome, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido tragarme todo mi odio y no matarlos a todos una noche cualquiera, los odios tanto, recuerdas que me prometí, en la tumba de mamá, que acabaría con todos y ahora permití que esto pasará, soy tan estúpida, cómo no pude oponerme a mi padre en la absurda boda, cómo permití que ahora un inocente se involucrara en toda esta desgracia-_ el llanto empezó de nuevo con más fuerza_ -nana tengo miedo, tanto miedo, no sé si podre se una buena madre-, _y en un susurro bajo –_tengo miedo de no amar a este bebe, soy un monstruo-._

-_No mi niña, las cosas van a estar bien, es claro que no te puede aparecer el amor maternal así de la nada, además no es solo un Saotome también será un Tendo, y será tuyo una pequeña parte de ti, te garantizo que en la medida que crezca y puedas sentirlo dentro de ti también crecerá tu amor por él, mira ni siquiera estás segura de tenerlo y ya estas preocupada por él, no así, todo este llanto no es por él o por ella, je, je, je tranquila además no veo como Tendo no va a permitir que sean una familia ya están casados, él me prometió que si lo ayudaba con tu boda, toda esta guerra se acabaría y te dejaría en paz y no tendrías que estar exponiendo tu vida en cada combate loco con los Saotomes, tranquila, todo va a estar bien._

Si bien las palabras de su nana lograron tranquilizarla de su principal miedo ella estaba segura que las cosas no terminaría tan bien, su padre se lo había dejado claro en su anterior visita, pero al menos algo de confianza invadió nuevamente su espíritu, tal vez ella podría querer al bebe.

* * *

Aunque su nana, no pudo asegurarle con certeza que estaba en embarazada solo tendría que esperar dos semanas más para confirmarlo y para hablar con su esposo sobre el tema. Esas dos semanas fueron eternas, y aunque él la notó algo distraída no había abierto su bocota con sus tontos comentarios para molestarla, así que se podía decir que estos días fueron la calma antes de la tormenta.

Estaba decidida a que esa misma noche hablaría con él, cuando llegará a casa, terminarán su cena y se dispusieran a descansar.

-_Esposa, sabes hoy estoy realmente cansado y estresado aunque no sé que no estás interesada en lo que hago con mi vida me gustaría contarte que además del dollo también atiendo los negocios de la familia, y los números y las matemáticas siempre me dan dolor de cabeza, porque no vienes acá y me das unos besitos para relajarme-._

_-Crees que yo solo vivo para complacerte baka, además tengo que hablar contigo-. _

_-Hablar conmigo, creo que la mejor forma de comunicarnos es si te acercas y te quitas toda esa ropa, no creas porque estoy cansado no voy a atender las demandas de mi esposa-_

Como lo odiaba cuando se ponía con esas poses de seductor, por lo menos ahora podría restregarle en la cara que no tendría que soportarlo de nuevo; y aunque su rostro lo adornaba una risa macabra anticipado su victoria una pequeña vocecita la hizo divagar en cierto tema que había rondado por su cabeza estas dos últimas semanas, esa misma vocecita le decía que no fuera tonta que podía seguir disfrutando de él, acaso los hombre no se acostaban con varias mujeres sin involucrar un solo sentimiento porque no podía hacer ella lo mismo, eso no significaba una tregua solo que lo estaba utilizando con una herramienta de placer nada más, ella podría matarlo cuando quisiera sin tener que pensarlo dos veces para ella Ranma seguía siendo solo el principal estorbo en sus planes de venganza, porque entonces aun no había hablado con su marido sobre su embarazo, sencillo porque eso implicaría que él no la tocaría de nuevo y aunque nunca lo reconociera aun no había encontrado una solución que le complaciera sobre el particular y por eso había postergado la charla, ! demonios! como era posible que siquiera pensará en eso cuando todas los noches gritaba y pataleaba para que él no la tomará, ella tenía que parar con todo por lo sano, en donde estaba su orgullo de guerrera, no podía permitirse tantos enredos en su cabeza solo porque disfrutaba tener relaciones con su peor enemigo, Akane Tendo deja de pensar en tonterías y habla de una sola vez.

-_No recuerdo que te demandará absolutamente nada,baka, es más si por mi fuera viviríamos en casas separadas para no tener que ver tu cara todos los días-_

_-En cambio yo si disfruto ver la tuya, además sí me has gritado tus demandas, "Oh, Ranma dame un heredero ahora, ardo de pasión, quiero un hijo igualito a ti, que tenga tu fuerte cuerpo y tu hermoso ojos azules que me vuelven loca"- _

_-bakaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo nunca dije eso, bueno no al menos de esa forma, y hablando de herederos quiero informarte que estoy embarazada, así que no es necesario que me toques de nuevo- _le sorprendió no ver ninguna sorpresa en el rostro de su esposo.

Hasta que al fin su esposa se había decido a hablar, él no era ningún estúpido estaba muy consciente de que a su esposa no le había llegado el periodo estos dos últimos meses además de que sus senos estaban más sensibles, un hijo, un hijo de los dos, no mejor una nena, sip una nena igualita a su madre con sus mismos ojos y su sonrisa y la llamaría Ranko, de pronto la tristeza lo invadió profundamente, hermana que estoy haciendo cómo es posible que estoy feliz de tener un hijo con la hija del hombre que te apartó de nosotros, Kami que estoy haciendo.

-_Ya lo confirmaste con un médico?- _

La noticia no le había alegrado sus ojos estaban del azul oscuro de cuando lo conoció, y a ella le dolió un poco solo un poco el corazón _–no, aun no- _dijo con algo de tristeza.

_-Entonces todavía no es un hecho, por lo que tenemos que seguir intentándolo, ven acá esposa_- sus ojos brillaban otra vez.

_-Ni se te ocurra, Ranma Saotome_- esa perversa vocecita interna brincaba de la excitación, él aun la deseaba.

_-Sabes ya no puedes forcejear más, que tal que lastimes al bebe- _dijo el considerado del baka de su esposo.

-_Por eso mismo, aléjate de mi- _mientras su entrepierna se humedecía.

_-No esposa, aun no y si estuvieras embarazada aún falta mucho tiempo para que tu estomago se abulte demasiado- _mientras se quita su hakama

_-Baka, te odio_- definitivamente el azul magenta seguía siendo su color favorito

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo, gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews y a los que aun siguen la historia después de tanto tiempo, especialemente a Mei por tu paciencia porque has seguido la historia desde el principio.

Para Rosie y para quienes esperaban la aparición de Rioga, lamento informarle que no va a suceder, aunque claro que tenia planeado su participación y tambien la shampoo, algunas situaciones con el emperador y el magistrado que mencione un algun capitulo anterior, y más enfrentamientos de espadas y sangre pero como me he demorado tanto en escribir la historia prefiero hacerla más breve y terminarla, eso si terminarla bien, se tambien que he dejado algunos cabos sueltos por ahi pero espero no se noten tanto al final, pero no se preocupe no voy darles un bebe y entonces todos felices por siempre y fin, no señor todavia falta un poco más


End file.
